The Devil Does Not Wear Prada, She wears Armani
by Chassie666
Summary: The Undertaker gets a new manager and they get off on the wrong foot, but things are not what they seem...COMPLETED!
1. The Devil does not Wear Prada

**DISCLAIMER: I, of course, do not own any of the registered trademark characters of the licensed WWE (World Wrestling Entertainment). They are being used without permission but I make no profit from these stories. These are just use for enjoyment (ect and ect….). BUT!!! Lucy is MINE!!!!!! ALL MINE!!!!! She cannot be used without permission. Also, there is an explicit sex scenes and some foul language. This is my first WWE fan fic, I hope you like it. By the way, there will be great changes to the bible…if you are a die hard Christian, please don't be offended, but then again, if you were, why would you be reading a fanfic about the Undertaker?**

_**The Devil Does NOT Wear Parads**_

_**(She wears Armani)**_

Chapter 1

It was early morning, the sky was clear for the moment but the distant shadows of dark stormy clouds told the city of Stamford, CT. Here was the World Wrestling Entertainment headquarters, the home office of the Chairman of the board, Vincent McMahon. In this building was where the real work began. Trainers, wrestlers, coaches, managers, even the announcers come here, the lines are written here, rehearsal, if you would call it that, are held here, fine tuning, contracts, bartering, work outs…it's all here.

Mark Callaway was one of the wrestlers that had meetings here today. To his friends he was just Mark, the loner who liked to ride his bike and play with his two girls, his precious daughters. In the streets, he looked your average big tough biker looking guy, but that's not where he stood out. It was the Phenom, the Deadman, the Lord of Darkness, his ring ego that made grown men cry in fear of his presence. The crowd would roar in excitement when the lights would go down and the sound of a church bell rang. The lightning, the smoke, the blue lights, the haunting music of the Death March, and the frightful image of the Undertaker, slowly walking down the long mist covered ramp to the ring. Every wrestler's nightmare was getting in the ring with the Undertaker, he'll take your soul back to hell.

Sometimes he wish he was really the Undertaker, life would be a lot easier to handle with his powers. As Mark was making his way through the maze like corridors of the WWE building, his thoughts returned to reality. Right now, his life sucks.

Sara had left his nine months ago, she couldn't handle the long trips out of town, away from her and the girls. She was lonely, he understood that, it still didn't make it any easier. Especially she moved in with her boyfriend the day after she told him. Hen hen, there was the first meeting where dominance was installed, poor guy, fell like a lead fart.

His girls, his little princesses, Emily who was seven and little sweet Cassidy, who was only four. They had inherited Sarah's blond hair and blue eyes, but one could definitely see a lot of Mark in them. Emily was bold and daring, but Cassidy was shy and gentle. He loved tucking his little one in bed at night, and signing her to sleep. She was the one that laid heavily on his mind. Five months ago, she got sick and the results that the doctors gave were not what they had hoped. Cassidy had leukemia, and it was progressing at an alarming rate. She had spent the last week in the hospital, attached to different machines with tubes sticking out of her little fragile body. It broke his heart to see her in so much pain. Sara was spending as much time as she could with her, Mark would spend every moment with her when he was home, and called her every night when he was on the road.

The Health Care Company that WWE deals with wouldn't approve of an experimental drug that could save her life. Not tested enough, they had said, not enough valid data. That just burned him, stupid fucks. Vince had been trying to find a way around their stipulations of contracts but his lawyers were to no avail. The cost alone for the drug was phenomenal but in order to get it into the states, it had to be a proved by a pharmaceutical company backed by a Health Insurance company. Take one for the money hungry corporate world.

Ah, the job. The ring was his escape for reality. Everyone needs something once in a while to help them forget about daily troubles and get refocused on dealing with everyday life. A vacation from reality does the trick every time. The ring was Mark's escape. When he would pull on the black leather trench coat and hat, he was someone else for a little time. He was no longer Mark Callaway, father, husband, friend. He became an undead evil from the bowels of Hell, reeking havoc on the human world. The power this Character has over the crowd chanting his name was more than exhilaration, He was the Phenom. But again, it's just a character. Even though his body was still in peek performance, his bones were starting to feel the passing of age. He was no longer a young buck proving himself to his peers, he was the big dog in the yard, his yard. He paid his dues in the business and became one of the greatest wrestlers of the ring, but the long trip up was starting to catch up with him. Even though the pain would sometimes bring him into fits of agony, he loved the ring too much to just quit yet.

Mark found the door to Vince's office. He could see thought the glass walls at Vince's personal reception room where his private secretary, Sonia, was busily typing away. The woman had worked for Vince for thirty easy, her blond hair was fading into grey but the woman was still a beauty. She smiled at Mark as he entered the room, the area was decorated with posters under glass of various WWE Pay Per View evens. There were definitely many with the Undertaker taking center stage, another bonus when you're on top.

"Vince will be with you shortly, Mark." Sonia said softly.

"That's fine." He replied as the double wooden doors to Vince's office opened. The chairman of the board grinned ear to ear.

"You look like a cat who ate the bird." Mark smiled, "What's the news?"

"I have found the perfect Manager for you…" Vince began but was cut off.

"Hold on here, Ah am not going to go with another manager again, Ah told you that."

"Mark, step into my office, and I'll explain it to you why I thin you should have an assistant."

"Ah can just picture this." Mark grumbled as he followed Vince to the office, closing the doors behind him.

"Take a seat, you'll like what I have to say." Vince said as he leaned against his marble desk as Mark sat on the black leather couch by the large panel windows.

"I want to make things easier for you. You're going though a hard time right now and this girl…"

"A Girl?" Mark's eyes widened, "Ah had never had a girl as a manager before and Ah ain't starting now."

"Mark, this girl is good. She is first a lawyer, and by her credentials, she's a dam good one. And her tactical approaches to contracts are to die for. This girl is your ticket to a quick divorce and she has a pair of killer legs that…"

"Last thing Ah want is a pair of killer legs."

"She really is a contract wiz. She looked over our contracts with our health care company, and she says that she can get somewhere. And besides, I think she will make a great assistance to you."

"If she's a high and mighty lawyer, why is she going to work as an assistant for peanuts? I don't get it."

Vince smiled a little devilish grin, "She agreed to it! I couldn't believe it!"

"Do Ah have a choice?"

There was a knock at the door, Vince opened it with glee as the Undertaker's new Manager entered the room. Mark was stunned at her sight, Vince was right about the legs, they were perfect and bare, no blemishes, with six inch stiletto matt black pumps on her feet. She must have been a few inches shy six feet without the shoes, and very finely built. Her black suit with a red turtle neck seemed to cling to her form, showing her perfect curves. Her skin was like porcelain, her light brown hair was straight and pulled back in a ponytail, her bangs were cut short, just to the top of her eyes. Her ice blue eyes that seem to penetrate into his soul, he was at a lost of words. The thump of the black leather laptop case hitting the ground shook him back to the room.

"Mark, this is Lucy Fir. Miss Fir, This is Mark Callaway, other wise known as the Undertaker."

Mark stood up and extended his hand to the young woman, she didn't look past twenty. She starred at him for a moment and took his hand, she shook it a little too firmly for a girl her size.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Mr Callaway." She said, her voice was soft but assertive.

"Did Ah hear your name right?" Mark asked with a chuckle, "Was it Lucifer?"

Her eyes glared into his, was his hairs on the back of his neck standing? Did the air just get cold in here?

"My name is Lucy," Pause "Fir. Allow me to inform you that I despise jokes about _I love Lucy_, being called Loose for short, and especially anything that has to do with the Devil."

Mark turned to his long time friend, "You're got to be kidding me."

"Um, Miss Fir, please. I am sure that Mark didn't mean any disrespect. I was even a little taken back by your name." Vince tried to assure her, it was a miracle that he was able to get someone this over qualified and willing to work for half she's worth.

"Ma'am, do you know what my character is?" Mark was not going to have a bible thumping tart working with him.

"My job is not to care what your character is, I am only here to assist you with your petitions with your health care company and your divorce if you so choose to. That's my job." She replied.

"Well, there's more…" Vince began, "I also want you to start taking care of Mark's contracts personally and basically make his life a little easier…"

She starred at Vince, she was a little confused, "Are you telling me that you want me to be his personal assistant?"

"Well, yeah, I do. It is part of the contract we signed…" Vince grinned.

"There is nothing in the contract stating that I would be hired as an assistant." She voiced.

"Under section fourteen, article four, _to carry out certain duties associated with the position which to seem fit._"

She thought for a moment, then gave him a dirty look, "I missed that one, you're good. I should've have read the document a little more carefully. Don't worry, I'll get you back." She winked.

"Ah don't think this is going to work." Said Mark, "Ma'am, not that I have anything against you, but Ah don't think you want to work with me."

"Why?" She asked as Vince handed her Mark's wrestling profile.

She opened the brown folder and skimmed though the pages, her eyes widened. After a few moments, she closed the folder and handed it back to Vince.

"You are correct, Mr Callaway. I can't work with you as a manager or an assistant."

"What the hell is the problem?" Vince growled.

"Mr Calloway's character is a personal depiction of the Devil, a very controversial issue with myself. I cannot in good conscious work for him."

"You hire me a church lady, that's cute." Mark began to take this in amusement. He wasn't a devil lover himself, He just enjoyed the reaction that this persona created, and he thought it was cool.

Lucy gazed at him, her eyes gave him chills, "On the contrary, the bible and I are on opposite sides, I assure you."

"It doesn't matter anyways !" Vince exclaimed, "Miss Fir, you signed a legal contract, you work for me and now I'm telling you to work as Mark's personal assistant and manager, and you Mark, you need a hand right now and it's only for a year, after that if you want to end it that's fine. Just try it out for a bit."

Mark and Lucy starred at each other for a moment, each wondering if they could last it. A year? Bring it.

"Fine." Mark said first, "Ah'll try it out. Ah'm game."

Lucy took a step closer to him and looked into his deep green eyes and grinned sinisterly, "I have always fulfilled my contractual obligations and I am not going to stop now."

Chapter 2

It didn't take long for Lucy to get to know her way around. She went right to work, first researching valid data from the files that the HelthCorr Corporation, then filling divorce documents. Mark fidgeted as they sat down in Vince's office, Vince thought it would be more private since they had to go over a lot of material in a short amount of time. Before they knew it, it was well past nightfall before Mark noticed the time.

"Holy shit, it's past eleven!" He said, "Are we going to quite any time soon? Ah'm hungry and tired. The cafeteria food in this place sucks."

"No problem. I can finish a few things up here and go by the video department on my way out."

"What are you picking up there?"

"Some of your matches, and a few others. Unfortunately I have never been exposed to this style of wrestling. I need to now that it's all about."

"Are you telling me that you have never seen our shows?" Where has she been hiding? Under a rock in the middle of the earth?

"No. Not one. I've seen enough wrestling in my time."

"So you now a little about wrestling…"

"Not what you guys do, thankful for that." She closed her laptop and placed in back into it's carrying case and picked up the folders, making sure that the papers wear neatly tucked in before placing them in her bag.

"Shall we resume tomorrow morning, say nine?" She asked as she grabbed her long black woollen coat.

"Can't, Ah have to catch a plane tomorrow morning back to Texas." He replied, "Where are you from?"

Lucy starred at him in silence, she had forgotten what she put down on the application. What was it? New York? No. New Hampshire? Not that one…

"Los Angelis." _Too perfect!_ "But I can relocate very quickly."

_It took her too long to answer,_ "You can…how would your husband feel about that?"

"No husband."

"Family?"

Her eyes became soft, then hard as ice again, "No family."

She put her coat on and picked up her bag, "Mr Callaway, my personal life is my…"

"Mark."

She looked up at him, "What?"

"My name is Mark. Stop calling me Mr Callaway, it makes me feel old and Ah'm not there yet! _Is she smiling? Finally!_

"Ok, it's Mark then."

They seemed a little more comfortable with each other, if just for a moment.

"How soon can you come to Huston?" Mark asked.

"I can be there tomorrow evening. We can meet in the morning. I'll call you when I get into town."

"That's more than fare. Then Ah will see you in two days."

She smiled a little at him, "It was nice to meet you."

It didn't take her long to leave the room. Mark got up from the comfortable chair and grabbed his leather bier jacket. He had a stomach to feed and a plane to catch, not without getting a few ZZZ in the middle. He pulled out his cell phone and made a call.

"Hello?" How that voice would make him feel like a man, like he mattered in this world. Now it would remind him of betrayal, something he has a hard time dealing with it. The Undertaker could deal with it, but it would leave a bloody mess.

"Hey Sara, how's Cassy?"

"I'm sorry she missed your call Mark, she was happy that you did."

"Did she handle the tests ok?" He would give anything to stop the poking and prodding, the sore tummies and painful chemo…

"She was a real trooper. They'll have the results tomorrow. Your mother came by the hospital today and gave her a bunch of coloring books, she coloured a special one for you. When are you coming home?"

_Home._ Where the hell was that? A four bedroom ranch, quiet and cold…no sound of life, of love…all gone. Except for dear of Gruff.

"In the morning, Ah got an early flight. Is Cassy sleeping?"

"Yeah, she's had a hard day. Mark, I'm scarred."

"I know darling, me too. Ah'll call back when Ah get into town. Give the girls kisses for me."

He had enough hearing her voice, he closed his flip phone and returned it to his pocket. He walked quickly out the building and found called for a cab, his plans for the night was to just order room service and watch a little TV, and that's what he did when he entered his hotel suit. A fat juicy rare t-bone steak with all the trimmings and a bottle of whiskey to wash it down with. Getting drunk feels good. The meal was to die for and the rye made all the bad things go away for a time, but not Lucy.

Those eyes, those lips, the woman had it going on. Drop dead gorgeous and smart. Daddy had to pay big bucks to get his little girl into the best schools. No man, no family, but definitely expensive taste. That was an Armani suit she was wearing, Mark wasn't into fashion, big tough biker guys don't think fashion, but he knew Armani.

He spent most the night starring at her, thank god she was too occupied by reading legal documents that he hadn't noticed, or if she did, she didn't let on. It wasn't what she was doing, but how she was. The way she moved her head, graceful, gentle swaying of the hands, the way not a single hair moved out of place. She didn't wear makeup, she didn't need it. Her shoes hardly made a sound when she walked, the way her body moved was almost hypnotic…

Whoa boy! Down! Down! Just got rid of one, don't need another one. Fuck! A fine-looking lady lawyer, what a lethal weapon! Run men! Run! Run for your lives! Lucifer is coming to get ya!

Mark chuckled as he looked at his empty bottle, party's over. Besides, he was tanked anyways. Time for bed, he was going to have a long day tomorrow. It was hard enough pretending everything's going to be ok, it was harder to do it around his little one.

Chapter 3

Hell. That's were Mark felt his life was going. It took every ounce of strength not to break down in front of those pain filled eyes. Poor Cassy, his little Cassy, daddy has to be strong for her.

He pulled up to the lights, it was dark out and he had just gotten out of the hospital when Sara arrived. He didn't like being in the same room as her, but for his Cassy he would do anything. A nice drive in the light rain would cool things off. His '69 Cheval was a temporary haven, just the roar of the engine with the screaming lyrics of Ozzy Ozborne was all he needed.

His little ride became interrupted when his phone began to vibrate. He pulled into a McDonald's parking lot and took out his phone, it was a payphone number on the caller ID.

"Hello?"

"Mark, it's Lucy. I am at the Airport right now. Do you want to meet with me now or in the morning. I still need to find a hotel room for the night. The directory in this city is savage."

_Savage? Ok…_ "Hi to you too. How about Ah pick you up, Ah'm not far from you anyways."

"Fine. When can I expect you?"

'In less than ten minutes."

"Then I'll wait for you. I will be by the luggage rack."

"Alright, see you then."

Great. Now he's going to have to listen to her for the night, but why did he offer? She was a strange one, there was something definitely different about her, and it wasn't her legs.

He pulled into a close parking spot near the baggage hanger, he hope she didn't pack her house, you know women. As he walked inside, he remembered that this airport had three different luggage receptacles it didn't look like she was at this one. Smart thing to do was take a look at the flight boards and see what terminal her flight got off at, and he didn't have to look far to find them. He quickly scanned the board.

_Ah, there's her flight. From LA to Huston…gate five…cancelled due to storm?_

What? But she said she was here? She called him from a phone here…didn't she?

"Fast service." He heard behind him.

Mark turned around and starred down at her, Lucy was standing there, dressed in jeans and t-shirt, holding a jean jacket in one hand and pulling a little handled suitcase on wheels.

She smiled at him with a sheepish grin, "What's wrong?"

He paused for a moment, "How was your flight?"

"Awful. The food was bad, the movies were stupid, and I had a jackass with intolerable body order who wouldn't stop drinking. Other than that, it was peachy." Still smiling sarcastically.

"Really?" _Bull shit._ "Is that all your luggage?"

"Yeah, I carry light."

"Come on, the car's this way."

They made their way to his car, Lucy whistled, "Nice."

The rain was pouring down and they almost got drenched when they entered the vehicle, after the turn of the key, the engine roared to life and the heater came on full force, warming the humid air.

"Where do you want to go first?" He asked her.

"A hotel room would be nice."

"Why don't you stay at my house? I got all the necessary comforts, and you'll have privacy." _Find out a little more about you…_

She looked at him puzzled, "Do you think that's a little forward?"

"Don't get you panties in a bunch. Ah ain't asking you to share my bed, Ah'm offering you a spare room. It's just me and Gruff, if you don't mind dogs."

She thought about it for a moment, "Alright, I'll stay at your place, but I'm just letting you now that I'm not looking for anything."

"Darling, Ah'm going through a divorce right now, do you think Ah want to get involved?"

"Point taken."

They drove in silence for a while until Mark pulled up a wooded road, then turning into a long driveway that led to an old style Mexican ranch house. She could just barely see the giant barn behind the home, the smell of hay and the sound of horses neighing softly seem to make her smile.

It didn't take Gruff long to notice a new pair of hands for petty and rubbing was here, the large bull mastiff ran towards his human pack leader. With happy wines and tail wagging, Lucy rubbed the big animal's head as she tailed baby talk to him, what a sight. Gruff followed them into the house, Mark turned on a light and Lucy took a look around. For a bachelor, it was kept pretty clean and tidy.

"Come one, Ah'll show you to your room."

He brought her to the back of the house, it was a large room with a double bed inside and a little dresser in the corner, bare but better than the tome.

"My room is two doors up, if ya need anything."

"I'll be fine here."

"Want something to drink?"

"Anything cold."

She left her suitcase in the room and followed him down the hall, she spotted the pictures of his girls on the wall. The older one was blowing bubble wearing a cute bright yellow sundress, the younger one was holding a baby bunny. It wasn't the impediment of cuteness then nothing was.

"Emily is the oldest, Cassidy is holding Tweeter."

"They are so precious." She smiled at them, the joy in their innocent faces.

"Cassidy is the one with Leukemia."

_Poor thing_ "She is so beautiful."

"My ex-wife says that she's a lot like me than Ah know, she my quite side."

He handed her a cold beer, "You're very lucky to have her."

"Yeah well, Ah'd give anything to see her though this and win."

They sat down in the living room, Mark put on one of his Metallica CD, but turned the volume that is was just background noise.

Lucy curled up on the couch, "How long has she had it?"

"Around five months ago. She was getting dizzy in school. It's been downhill ever since."

She too a drink of her beer, "I'm sorry to hear that, I'm sure she'll pull through. She comes from good stock."

"Good stock?"

She smiled, "I'm just saying that you and Sara are very fit people and those habits fall on the kids. There is no smoking in the house, health foods were always available, kids played outside regularly. She has a good fighting change of beating this."

"You seem confidant…"

"Mark, I'm a Lawyer, it's my job to be right."

He chuckled, "Good one." What about you? "What's your story."

"I applied for a job and now I'm working. The end."

"You don't like to talk about yourself. There has to be something interesting about it."

"Nope. I'm a lawyer., argue all day, papers at night, no time for anything else anyways. I like it like that."

"A carrier woman." He grabbed another bear and hander her a new one.

"It's what I live for. It will do until I decide to do something else, but I've always been good with legal affairs."

"And no family."

"I'm going to bed." He hit a nerve. "I'll be up early to do some running around. I have made arrangements with a local law firm, to borrow an office in their branch. I'll see you tomorrow."

And with that, she was out of sight. Gruff walked over to his dumfound owner and placed his head on his head.

"She does not like that subject." He whispered as he began to pet his long time companion.

Chapter 4

Lucy tried her best to make her way through the bleach white corridors of the hospital, she hated this place. She had enough pain and sorrow in her lifetime, life time? What life time? At least this one for now.

She had agreed to take on a few cases in exchange for the office space. She liked to keep herself busy, handling a few cases at a time tends to pass the time away, until one gets tired of day to day human life. Or lack of it.

Pain, that's all she felt, one was suffering from cancer, another from aids. Her mind tried to shut them out but a few whispered bother her mind. She would not have to deal with this if she was back home. There was none of this painful way. How could father let them live like this?

She found little Cassidy's room, Mark had told her to meet him here, she had documents for him to sign. She peered slowly inside the room, the lights were dimmed, but she could make out his hulking form sitting on a small looking chair and the little bundle that laid almost motionless on the giant bed. Mark was talking with her, she was a little sleepy, but her tiny hand held her father's finger tightly.

Lucy didn't want to intrude, this was a precious moment and she really didn't now if the child would survive. She looked so fragile and sickly, the chemo was having it's affects known. The room was decorated with stuffed animals, cards, balloons, and flowers. There were many who would pray for this child, and God wouldn't answer. That made her pissed.

What was the point of having impudent power but never use it to help? Oh yeah, sure…he was there in the beginning, they all were. The travel, the war, and the loss, Lucy remember them as if it only happened yesterday, that was a long way off.

She couldn't help but feel for this family, the sight of the all powerful Phenom bowing down to a small child, it was disheartening. Her poor little tiny body, riddled with a deadly disease, did she really have a chance?

"Excuse me."

Lucy was startled, the blond woman before her smiled, this must be mommy. Man, she looks like she was brought up in the ringer a few times. And yet they still breed.

"I'm sorry, I was looking for Mark Callaway…"

"You must be Lucy. He told me about you. It was very kind of Vince to hire you for him. He's not handling it very well."

"I'm sorry, I can understand how hard it is to deal with an ill child, (no she didn't) I'm sure things will turn out fine."

Tears began to fill Sara's eyes, "Not from what the doctor just told me. And now I have to tell her father that his little girl might not live past this week."

A week? That's it? But, she was just s little girl! A child! Why would father allow such suffering? He claims he loves them but does nothing as they are tortured and killed by their own actions. Humans are confusing enough, they need help! And father wasn't giving it. Asshole.

"Could you give these papers to Mark?" Lucy handed Sara the folders, "I have meetings all afternoon and I don't want to disturb him right now. I'll pick them up later."

"Sure, I'll give them to him." Sara replied.

Lucy had to get out, sorrow was an emotion she had a hard time dealing with. Hate, greed, jealousy, those were like old friends that never want to leave you house. She guessed the biggest problem she had was the children, never deserving of the hell they're put through, and with no reasons why it happened to them. Yeah, this world wasn't the promise land she was led to believe.

Was the war worth all this? Even though it was such a long time ago, Lucy remembered like she was already there. The slaughter of innocent people, men, woman, and yes, even children, all in the name of Father. Hun, Father…a name that should bring love and understanding, no, it brought only betrayal and hate…oh father...

_Can you see your children's pain? Can you feel their fears? Can you dream their nightmares? No, you just sit up there in your golden throne, pondering what enlightenment should be followed next, watching your servants flocking around, waiting on you hand and foot. They act like dogs, waiting for their master to throw them a bone…it makes me sick to think that I served you like that…fuck was I every stupid._

She waved a cab over and got back to Mark's ranch, Gruff was happy to see her, she knew the master of this house wouldn't be home for a while. She decided to take a long bath and read over the contracts for the next pay per view, but the warm water did nothing to relax her. Her mind kept going back to the hospital, the little form on the cold bed, she should be running after her big sister, enjoying her already short life. But why now? Has living on this world softened this mighty warrior of years forgotten? She, the greatest warrior that the universe had seen, a killer of gods even! Ha! Now she's here…alone…in this world of the sorrow…this sucks.

She finished her reading and got out of the tub, the water had grown too cold for this body, yeah, the only time temperature bothered her, the flesh of their kind was always weak. She crawled into bed, grabbing her briefcase, she had to keep her mind busy. She found herself staring at the documents, little Cassidy's name was written all over it.

"What the fuck? Why can't I get her out of my head! I have seen thousands of children suffering! It never bothered me before!" She threw the folder across the room and snuggled with her blankets.

Sleep, that's do the trick. She shut the light off and pulled the covers tight, she hadn't slept very good the night before. It didn't take her long, and soon she was fast asleep.

The front door opened quietly, but it did wake Lucy, super hearing that one. She could tell Mark was trying to be quite, poor thing, it was past two in the morning by what the bedroom clock said. He was gone before she was this morning, and that was before sunrise. How much pain can humans endure before they loose it themselves?

The phone ran, he cursed a bit as he answered. Lucy stayed still, listing to the conversation…

"Hello?...yeah Sara?...No…for fuck's sake no…not tonight…I'll be right there…"

Definitely not good news why the way he ran out of the house, Lucy had to get up now, she looked out the window to see him pull out, spinning the tires and shooting gravel around the yard.

She walked out and flipped the kitchen light on, a stiff drink was needed. She grabbed the whisky bottle and downed a good slug from the bottle, this stuff was a lot smoother now than when they first made it, blah!

As she took another drink, her eyes caught the picture on the wall. Little Cassidy sitting on her daddy's Harley, and Mark sitting behind her, his bright green eyes showing fatherly pride.

"no." She drank half the bottle, "No…I can't do that…it's wrong." Ha! How many times has she disobeyed? She was called the first rebel, but she did have a cause at the time.

She began to pace, the thoughts of that child kept her mind wandering, it wouldn't be the first time she did something wrong. "no." What was the big deal? It was just one human life, something of no importance…"no"…A child never the less…Mark's little girl…

"DAM IT!" Fuck it. What the fuck is he going to do about it? Punish her? Funny, she's already being punished. Oh well…let's break some rules!

With a thought, her body disappeared into the air, reappearing inside the shadowed corner of the private hospital room. No one could see her, she didn't want them to. Gone were the shorts and tank top, her black suit with red turtle neck is what she preferred.

Sara was sitting beside the still and sleeping child, her face bared much fear and pain. Mark sat on the other side, holding the week tiny hand in his. He looked like shit, they both did. There was no one else in the room, the lights were off, except the little one over the bed.

"Want a coffee?" Mark as Sara.

It took her a moment to think, "Yeah, that'll be nice right now."

He left the room in a hurry, wanting to be away no more than needed, away from his dying child. Sara moved over the bed in exhaustion, laying her head at Cassidy's feet.

Lucy walked over and gently placed her hand on Sara's head, "Sleep."

The sounds of slumber escaped Sara's lips, she needed it.

Lucy leaned closed to the unconscious child, her sense told her she wasn't alone. Her eyes moved to the opposite corner, he was there. It wasn't a nurse or Mark coming back, this one wasn't of this world. She new him for a long time, even before the beginning of time infact.

She stood up, her eyes never leaving the dark corner, "Last time I saw you, you were nailed to a cross with a thorn crown imbedded around your head, waiting for father to take you home."

The figure moved into the light, he was dressed in an all white suit, with matching long coat. His thick brown hair was a little on the long side, reminding one of those pretty poster boys from the '80s. His ice blue eyes never left her gaze.

"Last time I saw you, you were kissing my blood soaked feet, begging me to stay here with you." He replied.

"What do you want, Michael?"

"I am here to take the child."

"Really? Isn't that Hector's Job?"

"I asked to do it, it would give me change to talk to you." He moved closer to her.

"And after what you did to me? You would believe I would want to hear anything you had to say?"

"You don't belong here, you belong home, with our kind."

"Father had a change of heart?"

He lowered his head, "No, but I cannot stand by while you live in this filth."

She crossed her arms, "But you would have me back there, serving him, never being able to touch you, to hold you…"

"It is not our way, Lucifer. You now that."

"Fuck his way! I served him faithfully for centuries before we came and took over this rock! And all I wanted in return was you, as mine."

"What we were doing was wrong! The ways of the mortals are not proper for us! The ways of the flesh with us is a great sin! Please, Lucifer, ask for our father's forgiveness and return with me this night."

She looked back as the child, then to Michael, "Go back? To where I would see you and not be able to touch you? Hold you? Love you?"

"That is our way."

Lucy growled, "I would rather stay here, alone, than be with you and not be able to be really with you."

"Please, don't do this!" Michael pleaded.

Lucy moved towards Cassidy's side, "I do what _I_ please."

"You cannot heal her! It is her time! Please Lucifer, do not do this! In father's eyes, you would sin again! You are pushing the threshold of his forgiveness!"

Lucifer smiled a malicious grin, "I never followed the rules before, why stop now?"

She raised her arms in the air, not a sound was heard as her form began to glow in an angelic light. Her suit transformed into a long white flowing gown, her hair became loose and wavy. Gossamer feathered wings appeared on her back, the glow grew and a peaceful calm crept into the hospital.

She leaned close, gently stroking the girl's fevered forehead. Cassidy slowly opened her eyes, the angel smiled.

"Hi Cassidy," she said softly, "…my name is …Lucifer, I'm a friend of your daddy's. He told me that you weren't feeling well."

"Are you an angel?" Cassidy asked with effort.

"Yes, I am."

"Are you going to take me to heaven?" How can a heart not break at this?

"No honey, I'm here to make you better. Your mommy and daddy aren't ready to let you go just yet. You have a lot of growing to do first."

"Lucifer," Michael whispered, "Do not do this…"

She gave him an icy stare, then looked softly at the child again.

"Go to sleep, honey. In the morning, you'll feel great."

Cassidy closed her eyes, Lucifer placed her hands on the girl, one on her head, the other on her chest. The angel closed her eyes and raised her head, her hands glowed brighter than her own natural illumination. The power flew through her body, gently but quickly cleansing the girl of the deadly disease. Michael stood back and watched in silence, he had always though she was her most beautifulness when she healed, witch happened almost never.

The glow of her hands ceased, she tried to raise herself but felt dizzy, Michael appeared at her side and caught her before she fell.

"The body can't handle the power…" She tried to speak.

"It has been a while…"

"I usually never use my powers in force…:"

He stroked her wings, "You were magnificent…"

She closed her eyes and relished in his presence, he held her tight, their eyes drawing their lips closer…

"I cannot…" Michael pulled away.

"Then stop leading me on!" She shouted, "Just go back Michael, you don't belong here, not anymore."

Michael lowered his head and disappeared into the shadows. Lucy could feel a tear fall from her eye, she would not let him do this to her again, the last time was torture, not again.

She looked over to Cassidy, she was now sleeping peacefully, the color had returned to her now chubby face. She'll be a handful again. Lucy knew she had to go as well, she could feel Mark returning, it was time for Sara to wake up anyways.

She disappeared, back to her room at the ranch as Mark walked into the room. He nudged Sara awake and handed her a thick black coffee.

"Any change?" He asked.

Sara shook her head, "No, I can't loose my baby…"

Mark touched Cassidy's forehead, it was cool to the touch. He could hear that her breathing sounded normal, not the raspy deathly sound she had been making before he left. She even yawned as she opened her bright eyes at her father.

"Cassidy?" He whispered.

She smiled at him, "Hi daddy. You're friend came here tonight."

"What friend?" Mark was absolute confused, was this a joke? Or did she really look healthy?

"The angel lady, she said she was going to make me better, and I feel better, and I'm hungry too. Can I have some ice-cream?"

Sara touched her daughter and cried in joy as there was no fever, her skin didn't feel clammy, her eyes were so bright.

"Baby girl, what was the angel's name?" Sara asked.

Cassidy sat up and smiled, "Lucifer."

Chapter 5

Mark couldn't wait tell everyone the news, Cassidy was completely cured. The doctors were confused, it had just been moments before she was on her death bed, but she wants to jump, and play and do all the things a normal four year old does. He ran into the house and banged on Lucy's door.

"Hey are you up?" He couldn't wait for her to get up, he opened the door.

Lucy was lying on her bed, her sheets pulled tight. It looked like she was definitely in a deep sleep, not even the dog's barking woke her up. Even though she was out, it seemed that it wasn't a peaceful sleep, she was shaking.

Mark knelt by her side and touched her sin, it was cold as ice. But before he could pull away, his mind was bombarded with thoughts and memories, screams and wailed rang though his head. Then they were gone. Mark opened his eyes and gazed in shock at his surroundings. He was no longer in his home, he was stating at the top of a man made mountain, he could see an ancient village as the far side of the mound. He turned around saw the three tall polls that stood in the middle of the platform, they must have been a foot thick. There were Roman soldiers all around, and people, dressed in long robes, most of them in black. He raised his eyes to the top of the polls, there was a man attached on each one. They were dressed in nothing but cloth wraps around their hips, the one in the middle wore a thorn crown on his head. The nails imbedded in his hands and feat cause Mark to try to gain control of his mind. Was he really present at the crucifixion of Christ? It seemed so real…

He noticed the small form at the foot of the middle poll, a woman, her head and body covered in the blackest of clothes. Her face caught his attention, it was Lucy, and she was crying. Her beautiful blue eyes teared as she looked up at the dying man, his eyes, the same blue, never leaving hers.

She stood up slowly, reaching his feet with her lips, his poor blood-soaked feet.

She kissed his feat, the blood dyeing her lips red.

"Beloved…" she starred at him, "Please…forsaken him and stay here with me. I will heal you, we can rule this world together! We can be finally together! We can be free of him!"

"My beautiful Lucifer…" He rasped, "How can I leave you here, with so much pain…"

"Beloved, please, say you will be healed, say you will be mine…"

The messiah closed his eyes, a single tear fell, "Forgive me, but I must do as my father commands…"

She stood up, her eyes grew wide, "No…"

"I am this world's salvation, my death shall be their life…"

"Please…do not go…"

"I must….forgive me…my beloved…"

His body fell limp, her heart sank, he had made his choice. Her tears fell hard from her face, the ground began to shake s the Romans and families of the hung men ran around in panic. The devil herself fell to the ground in sorrowfulness…

Mark was shook back into his home, where an angry Lucy was pushing him off her bed.

"What the fuck are you doing in my room?" She was pissed.

He looked around, yep, he was in her room. What the hell had just happened?

"Hey Mark, earth to Mark, you look like you've just been bitch slapped by Barney." Lucy said as she pulled her house coat on.

Mark got up off the floor, "Um…nothing…well, we have great news. It seemed that the leukemia is gone, there's no trace of any damage or and cancer cells. It's like she was totally cured. It's a miracle!"

Lucy stretched and yawned, "That's good…" She flopped back on her bed and rolled over, man she was drained!

"Lucy!" He pulled her over, "I just said that my daughter was supposed to die last night and now she's chasing the cat around the house! This is big!"

She looked at him with one half closed eye, "I am more than ecstatic about your daughter's recovery, now, please, let me sleep!"

She pulled her covers over her head. He left the room, that wasn't even close to the reactions he thought she should have. She was so strange…

He hadn't seen her in a week, he could only talk to her on the phone. It seemed that Lucy was avoiding Mark, and it was pissing him off. They had an appearance in the Chicago area and she was going to meet him there, finally. When he came home from the hospital, the night before was passed by with laughter and giggles as the unbelievable test results came in folds. She wasn't home when he got there, she had left a note saying she had business back in LA, and at the WWE headquarters.

LA, is that were she was really from? She looked like a Lost Angel sometimes…He had spent a few days with her, and she never talked about herself, it was a _don't go there_ issue with her. She was confusing to him, seeming cold and guarded, but then once, no twice, she seemed a little relaxed. It didn't help matters that she was drop dead gorgeous, he'd never seen a woman that fine, almost too perfect.

He walked into the bookstore, he waved at a few of his fellow Smackdown wrestlers. David Batista, Chris Benoit, even Glen Jacobs, other wise known as Kane, the Undertaker's pyromaniac little brother. They were scheduled there to promote a new book from WWE, another money making gimmick. Lucy had said that she would meet him there, but she wasn't in sight when Mark greeted his colleagues, she was infact not around at all and it was getting late in the night, a midnight signing.

"Vince tells me that you have a new assistance," Said Chris, "I heard she was a looker."

"Yeah well, don't let her looks fool ya, she got brains." He replied.

"Aww…what a nice thing to say." Why does she do that?

Mark turned around and saw her there, dressed in her suit, ready to take on the media.

"Ah thought you were supposed to be here before me?"

"We'll be starting soon." She looked a little tired, "there are lots of waiting fans outside."

"Is there somewhere we can talk?" Mark asked.

Lucy starred at him, "Why?"

"There's some things Ah need to talk to you about, some personal things…"

"Well I…" _Danger!_ She looked around, where was it?.

"Lucy?"

"Hold on…" _Where was it coming from?_

Mark growled, "Lucy…"

"Hold on!" _there it is…_

She moved to a door, it was leading to a janitor closet, there was a soft beeping coming from the mop bucket. Lucy peered inside, great, a bomb…

"RUN!" she shouted, but the blast came out. Lucy tried her best to pull Mark down and placing herself between him and the blast. Rubble and derby covered the entire store, people were screaming and crying. The WWE boys had all taken cover, Mark gave Lucy a hand up and looked around. It didn't seem anyone got hurt.

"What the hell was that all about?" Theodore Long shouted, "Batista! This had better not be your stalker!"

"Like I have any control over that psycho bitch!"

"This is the third attempt!" Shouted Glen, "She's not very good at it! That wasn't an explosion at all! Where's the fire?"

Mark smiled at Lucy, "Are you ok?"

"No broken bones, I'm ok" She grinned.

Mark's eyes grew wide as he looked down at her chest.

"What's wrong?" She asked, but he just stood there in shock.

"What's your fucken problem now?" She hated this…

"That plunger handle sticking out of your chest…" He managed to get out.

She looked down, oh yeah, there it was, sticking out where her heart should be.

She starred back up at Mark, her eyes were wider than his.

"Oh shit…" She looked around and grabbed his leather trench coat, covering her…wound…with it, "I got to go…"

"Lucy!" He chased after her, the girl was fast in high heels.

He saw her run into the back, he found in the storage room. She was crying, her one hand tugging at the handle.

Mark couldn't believe what he was seeing, it was an imposable sight, she should be dead, not this…what the _hell_ was going on?

"I can't get it out…" She was crying, "It won't go back in, it won't come out…" She was so frustrated and embarrassed and pissed!

"Turn around." He can't understand it, she should be dead, but with all the weird things going on, what was one more?

It was evident that the wire that was keeping the plunder part on the wooden handle had secured itself in her folds of her clothes.

"Hold still, I'll get it out…" it took a little bit, there was almost no blood…"Alright, it's loose…"

"Just pull it out." She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand.

"Won't this hurt?"

"Like a bitch, I'm used to it."

He gave it a good pull, it slid out, his face went pale as he watched the hole close, leaving nothing but bare skin, not even a blemish was left.

"Who are you?" Was all he could say.

"I rather not talk here, take my hand." She said softly.

As if he was in a trance, he slowly took her hand, and the room began to spin incredible fast, then stopped. They were back home, his ranch, the living room to be precise.

Lucy sat down on the couch and looked up at him, this is the first time in a week that he has seen another side of her, she looked so lost and helpless, which seemed to make her more beautiful.

"If I told you something that was unbelievable but true, would you believe me?"

He sat down beside her, staring at her intently, "Ah would have to hear it first, Ah can't make any promises, but Ah would try."

She stood up in front of him, she was so nervous. It had been many centuries since she allowed a mortal to gaze upon her, the last time was freighting, it had almost cost Michael's short human life on earth with her. King Herod was an asshole, he got what he deserved.

"I have to show you. It's going to be…I want to show you what I am, then I want to tell you who I am. Please, don't be afraid."

The room filed with a light, her true form was before him. The gossamer wings, the flowing white robes, the warm and calming white light, her angelic form enchanted him.

She took a breath, "I am Lucifer, I am the one who fell from grace."

Chapter 6

Mark's eyes never blink, was what he was seeing really real? He had stories all his life about God and the Devil…their eternal fight for domination of this world, weather it was true or not. He never really gave it a thought, his parents said they were Christians, he did remember sitting in a church once when he was a kid, he married Sara in one…but he never questioned weather they actually existed, it didn't matter to him at the time, but what he saw now changed his views…

Her beauty had no words to describe it, the bible had been right to say they were beautiful beings. Her white gossamer wings seemed to flinch, sometimes opening just a little. Her eyes were soft in the heavenly light, but they were afraid. She definitely didn't look like the sour faced cut throat lawyer she was before, now her face showed fear and confusement, she was afraid at what he would say or do. She was waiting impatiently for a response.

Mark stood up and walked slowly towards her, he took her face into his hands, her hands too hold of his wrists. He couldn't help it, he pressed his lips on hers, electric shot through them.

The fallen angel had never experienced any act of love, even though she did love once. This new sensation made her feel week, her human form could not hold her up for much longer. She held her breath as his sweet lips nipped at hers, new warms crept up her spine.

"Thank you…" He whispered, she was lost in his eyes, "Thank you for not taking my little girl, thank God he sent you to me…"

"What?" Her facial expression changed to a grimace, her eyes grew cold, "Why of all the nerves…!!"

She pushed him away from her, the force wasn't enough to hurt him, but Mark was thankful he landed on the couch.

"ASSHOLE!" She shouted, the room shook as she hiked up her robes and began to storm her way through the opened front door.

"What did I say?" Mark yelled back as he got back to his feet and chased her outside.

"Fuck you!" She shouted back, her bare feet never felt the sharp edges of the gravel drive way.

"Lucy! Will ya just hold on!" He caught up to her and pulled her around by her arm, her left wing almost knocked him on the ground.

"You're just like the rest of them!" She looked up at him with tear filled eyes, "It's always about him! God did this! God did that! Thank God for all the good shit! Fuck him! He's nothing but a self-richest dictator!"

A hysterical angel, no one would ever see that again.

"Lucy! Calm down, we can talk about…" Mark thought he should get her back inside before anyone saw her, all he needed was a paparazzi to snap a picture.

"Lucifer! My name is Lucifer, Satan, the Devil!" She was getting even more angry, "I'm the one that everyone on this planet blames for all their problems!

"I'm sorry! Ah guess the whole angel thing got to me…"

"I hate God! That is the only thing right about the bible! All the rest is nothing but bullshit!" She looked intently at him, "I destroyed Sodom and Gomorra! Not him! I sent the flood! I did all those things and HE got the credit for it!"

She took a step closer to him, "I forced Egypt to free the Hebrew slaves because I couldn't handle another night of their cries for deliverance from a Deft God…and they gave offerings to him!"

Mark didn't now how to handle this, he was still trying to get used to the fact that an angel was before him and not just some angel from heaven! She was claiming to be the Dark Angel of Hell, the one who forsaken God and his holy church to roam free on earth and wreck as much havoc as he could. The first one to rebel against the rules and do his own thing, an evil individual that still to this day could scare little children and eat them for his supper. He would expect a soul dealing, horned red demon from the abysses of Hell, pitchfork in hand and a deal of a life time in the other, not this…not an angel with gossamer wings and a sweet voice, not one with tears in her beautiful blue eyes. He didn't now how to deal with all this, holy and unholy wars, hell and heaven…he didn't what to say or do for her…but the Undertaker did.

He himself loose into the dark corridors of his mind, where the Undertaker's persona stayed until it was needed. It was easy for him, the Deadman was a central part of Mark's personality. He stood tall, taller than he was a moment ago, his eyes never leaving her. She could see the change in his eyes, cool and calculated…

"It this what it's all about?" He said in his low and calming but dark filled voice, "You're jealous that Daddy been taking away your fame and now you want to cry about it?"

Lucifer wiped the last tear from her eyes, using the sleeve of her robe, "No. I never really cared about the glory that followed the destructions I had laid. It was love, he took my love away from me."

Chapter 7

Mark took a quick glance at her as he reached into the fridge and grabbed two cold beers, Lucy was sitting on the couch again, her wings were folded neatly behind her as she pat Gruff. He handed her the drink, she took a big swig.

"Tell me about it." He said as he sat beside her, "Tell me how you ended up here and this feud you have with God."

"Would you believe me if I told you?" She asked.

"There's always two side of the story. Have you ever told anyone your side?"

"It's my word against his and he's already used the bible to poison everyone's idea of me. Who would believe me?"

"Ah would."

She looked at him quizzically, "You would?"

He smiled, "The Devil Ah'd been told about wouldn't cure a dying child, well he might in exchanged for my soul. I don't remember reading any contract that said anything about my soul."

Ah, finally, there was a smile on those sweet lips, they did taste oh so sweet.

"Really? You would?" Her eyes brightened up.

"Of course Ah would. Come on, tell me, maybe it will help you to talk to someone…"

"Alright, I'll tell you. But I won't tell you where we came from, but I will tell you what happened when we got here."

"Fine."

She took a deep breath, "Before we came to this world, it was already inhabited by humans. Small bands, living peaceful, worshiping their gods and just living. God wanted this world for himself, ruled over one god, one people, so he sent in warriors, the angels, to cleanse the earth of their gods and followers. The holy army was two separate armies working as one. Michael, first born of God and his right hand, was general to one army, I was general to the second. We slaughtered the followers first, then we attacked the gods themselves. They fell against my sword with ease, they were not prepared for war as we were. Come to think about it, that's all we were.

"When all the lesser gods were killed or fled, god created the garden of Eden, to remind us of the after affects of death, life. During this time, I would bath in the pools in the garden and watch the humans with their little short lives. I was fond of watching two lovers be together, Mathew said that it called to me, to be with one forever, in love, to touch in love. But that wasn't the way of our people, powerful, immortal gods. I wanted to have what the humans has, to express their love with touch and feel and feel what they felt.

"I thought I had found that in Michael, even though God told us that it wasn't our way. We didn't get anywhere really, it was more talking than actual, sometimes even just a light touch, he was the only one that understood me. Then we were found out. God gave us a choice, to stay in heaven but never be together and follow his rules, or be banished to earth. I wouldn't be there in heaven without being able to be with Michael, so I chose to be banished. Michael, loved God and me, but he chose to stay in heaven and be heir to the holy throne.

"I was so heartbroken, Michael's betrayal and God's failure to understand caused my anger and sorrow to run wild with my powers, my misery created the hell you now, but it's not what you think it is.

"What did you do here?"

"I mostly cause a little trouble now and then, the reason why I destroyed Sodom and Gomorra was because several men wanted to rape me and I didn't want them to, so I blew it up."

Mark handed her another drink, "Did you ever see Michael again?"

"Yeah, Mathew came to me once and told me that Michael would come to me in the form of a child. I had heard that a woman in the village close to where I was staying was with child, the husband was not the father. I knew it was him.

"Jesus, he was Jesus wasn't he?"

She smiled a little, "Yes, he wanted to be with me and thought it was safe to do so, but we never got anytime with each other, not much. He was still God's son, preaching to everyone. Once I got mad at him, he wanted to stay with the people and feed them, they didn't have much food. He had become human and didn't have his powers, except to heal. I gave in to his pleases and made the bread and fish appear before them, they praised him but I didn't care. He looked so happy helping these people. I dreamed of us together, he healing the sick, and I just at his side."

"Ah guess God found out about it?"

"Yes, Gabriel came to him when he was alone in the temple praying. I never went with him to the temples, I was still a little pissed at getting kicked out of the house by dad. Gabriel told Michael that God knows about us and that he was sinning against the holy laws. Michael cried because he didn't want to hurt anyone. God gave him another choice. Since he loves the people here so much, he was to give his human life to them and return to Heaven as a spirit and serve him at his right hand again. The world knows of his choice."

"You must have been hurt."

"I was, he goes back to him and leaves me alone here, I should be used to it. Doesn't matter anyways. There'll never be an us anyways. He chose God and I chose free will."

"He must be fucked in the head to turn you down." Mark said softly as he pulled her face towards him, "Ah wouldn't have given you up for anything in the world, not even heaven…"

"I just want to be loved…" She closed her eyes as he kissed her, his touch driving her into a frenzy.

"Lucy, be with me, tonight…" He whispered in her ear just before he began to nip her neck, "Let me hold you and show you what a man can do for a woman, let me give you what you want most…"

She didn't resist when he lifter her up in his strong arms, there was nothing to her, angels must have hollow bones. He carried her into his room, the master bedroom and laid her on the bed. The white of her robes and wings were whiter against the black silk sheets, he had a hard time hold on as he got lost in her eyes.

Mark pulled his shirt off and crept over her on the bed, slowly sliding her robes over her head, the wings didn't seem to get in the way. She helped him out of his pants, she was glad to see he goes commando. He starred down at her nakedness, her wanting eyes were too much for him to bare. Their hands exploring each other for the first time, seeking their inner most . It didn't take him long to discover the truth of her pureness, kissing from her neck and making it down her breast and belly until he found her moist prize. The angel moaned and grabbed hold of the wooden head board, her body twitching as his tong ravished her. Her wings extended and knocked over the bedside lamp, they didn't notice. She cried out as his tong went deeper, building the moment slowly. He moved away from the soft mound and kissed his way back to her neck, and then her lips. Their tongs explored as he positioned himself for the taking. His mouth moved back to her ear and began to nibble gently, his teeth tenderly pulled at her lobe. Her body quivered as his began to shake.

He bit just hard enough not to break the skin, his shaft striking hard into her untouched soul. She cried out, the angle claps onto her lover and relished in the sharp pain. They held there for a moment, gingerly kissing and nipping each other. The rhythm of nature swaged them back and forth, the energy building within them in perfect harmony. As he moved faster, her fingernails clawed into his back drawing blood. The Deadman growled in delight as the angel cried out to him in ecstasy, their bodies entwined with each other.

He could feel the build of power commanding closer, he could not hold it off anymore. The pace quickened as she dug her nails in deeper, the rush of pain and pleasure was too great for him. Faster he pushed, the need for release overpowered them and within the climax, a rush of power and emotions flooded their minds and body. Mind and body combined as they held their moment tight, their eyes never leaving each other.

After a few moments, they relaxed in their exertion, still staring deeply in each other's eyes.

"My beautiful angel, stay with me, be mine…" His eyes pleased with her, "Ah can't promise that Ah'll be perfect, but Ah so want to try…."

"Oh Mark, I have waited so long to hear those words…" She reached up and kissed him, "I will stay with you, just promise that that you love me…"

"I love you, my beautiful Lucifer, my angel…"

She pulled him down close to her, "My love, thank you…"

Chapter 8

Michael sat silently upon his father's golden throne, it was here that one can view all of the world, any time, anywhere. He stared intently on the sight that filled the large glass blow that floated before him. The sight of _his_ angel in the arms of a human, she was better than that. She looked so week and helpless, just the fact that a human had laid hands on one so pure and powerful! It was wrong! They are the supreme beings! She should be here and ruling at his side! The time will come soon for when judgement will be handed to the people of this world, and others, she should be here with him, serving their Lord and Master.

Walking the earth had changed her, she was no longer the blood thirsty assassin when they had first came. She was an opulent opponent, she was undefeated. He has witness her full fury once, it made their world shake in fear. But how she was glorious! She served well for many centuries, but why now change? Why? They could have been happy here, ruling for now under their lord. But there would come a time where he would become Lord and perhaps he could take her as his bride…

"You seemed preoccupied with distress, oh son of God."

Michael looked up and stared into the eyes of Job, his white hair was short and his face was rather on the long side.

"I have come across some disturbing news, there are things that should not be."

Job leaned closer to the glass, "I see that our little warrior has found a mate, how…mortal of her."

"I have you take back what you have said, she is still one of us even though you believe otherwise."

"Forgive me my lord, I forget that you still grieve over her loss. I will remember." Job turned around and continued up the halls, then he stopped.

"My Lord, do you remember Revelations chapter two, paragraph thirteen?"

"What of it?"

"I know where I dwell, where Satan's throne is; you hold fast my name and you did not deny my faith even in the days of An'tipas my witness, my faithful one, who was killed among you, where I dwells…"

"I do not understand…" Michael had not known the true meaning of the scriptures yet, father had said it was not time, but he did know it had meaning with the end of the world.

"An"tipas…it is Hebrew for…Undertaker."

Michael looked back at the glass, the human was holding her tight, she was smiling…

"Enjoy your time with her, mortal…it shall be short."

The end


	2. Angels and Demons

**DISCLAIMER: I, of course, do not own any of the registered trademark characters of the licensed WWE (World Wrestling Entertainment). They are being used without permission but I make no profit from these stories. These are just use for enjoyment (ect and ect….). BUT!!! Lucy is MINE!!!!!! ALL MINE!!!!! She cannot be used without permission. Also, there is an explicit sex scenes and some foul language. This is my first WWE fan fic, I hope you like it. By the way, there will be great changes to the bible…if you are a die hard Christian, please don't be offended, but then again, if you were, why would you be reading a fanfic about the Undertaker?**

_**Angels and Demons**_

Chapter 1

BRZZZZ…BRZZZ…BRZZCLICK

Mark rolled over from his comfortable spot on the bed and looked at the time, she let him sleep late again. He raised his tired body, decided it would be wise to put some pants on, morning weren't his thing.

He would be catching a plane in four hours, heading to a show in Florida. He wanted to spend as much with his girls as he could. He walked out into the hall and looked into the living room. His oldest Emily, was sitting at the dining room table getting her school bag packed while his little one Cassidy was sitting on the floor in front of the coffee table watching cartoons on TV and eating a plate of pancakes and sausages while Lucy tried desperately to braid her hair. Both girls looked like their mother, that wasn't Lucy. But when Sara wasn't around, she definitely tried to make the girls feel at home.

He could see her there, sitting on the couch, a look of dismay on her angelic face, his poor angel. He glanced at the books on the book shelves, they were mostly of parenting and house making books and magazines. Lucy didn't know a thing about family life here but you could swear she had raised a dozen kids looking at her now.

A year? Had it really been a year today that she stepped into Vince's office and changed his life? To him, she was more than just his live-in girlfriend, she was his angel…_his goddess_! She healed his dying girl, she healed his heart, and she brought joy back into the Deadman's life.

And the Deadman? He was back, badder than ever. His body moved as if he was twenty again, it helped that she healed his sores and tears after every match. The guys couldn't understand how fast the Undertaker would recuperate from a match. No one had known that he broke his right shoulder after a match at Survivor Series against the Big Show, but the Deadman walked around the next day like nothing happened while the Bog Show was nursing his injured leg. Man did it hurt like a bitch! But Lucy's tender hand made the pain go away in an instant.

He smiled at her, she was having such a hard time with Cassy's hair. There, sitting on the couch was the bane of all living things, the fallen one from heaven, cursed to roam on this world for all eternity…getting her ass kicked by trying to style a child's hair.

Finally, Lucy gave into temptations and looked intensely at the hair, the strands of gold began to weave on their own into a tight French braid. She grinned and tied the end with a small pink ribbon to match the girl's dress. He couldn't help but let out a small chuckle, she looked at him and smiled warmly. Those eyes…those beautiful angel eyes…those eyes were for him and him only. How many men can say they sleep with an angel every night and really mean it? Mark can. She had made every day like heaven for him, he had not feel lonely or less of a man when she was around. He remember some nights when he was on the road alone in his hotel room, he would lie on the bed at night, missing her, and a second later she would be at his side with her arms around him and her lips on his.

Once in a while she would appear after his last show of the week and take him home then, so he could put his girls to bed. It was amazing how fast she fell for the girls, he could see that she had grown to love them. Cassidy loved Lucy from the moment they met, the night that the angel came and healed the sick girl. Mark and Lucy had to convince the five year old child to keep the secret between the three of them, the world wasn't ready for a celestial being, at least not yet. Emily was another thing. She was eight and did not like the fact that mommy and daddy lived with other people, sometimes she would act up, still confused and angry of what happened to her parents. But beautiful Lucy was patient with her, but she wouldn't back down either. She respected Sara's mother role and never tried to show herself in that light with his daughters, she told them that she just wanted to be friends and that they had something in common, they all loved him.

"Did you get a good sleep?" Lucy asked him as she got up and grabbed Cassy's empty plate from the coffee table."

He grinned at her shorts and 'Deadman Inc" black tank top, "Yeah, Ah slept like a rock…you sure tuckered me out last night."

She was blushing, he loved it when she blushed.

"Morning Daddy!" said the girls.

"How's my angels?" He gave Lucy a wink, she looked back and the dishes and smiled.

"Are you going to drive us to school today?" Asked Emily.

"Ah thought that Lucy was going to on her way to the office?"

"That's what I told her this morning." Replied Lucy, "But if you want to take them and I'll _drive_ you to the airport…much later…"

"Ah'm taking the flight sweetheart," he kissed her cheek, "save that energy for tonight!"

"Dad!" Exclaimed Emily, "Do you have to do that in front of us?"

"I think it's nice…" Said Cassidy.

"I think it's gross…"

"And I think it's time for you two to get your jackets and bags for school, I'm leaving in ten minutes." Said Lucy.

"Our mom does that for us…" Voiced Emily.

"Sorry honey, I'm not your mother and here we have rules too. You are old enough to get yourself ready and you prove it every day, showing that you are old enough to handle some responsibility, and by proving that, you get to do more older stuff."

Emily gave her a dirty look and joined her sister at the door, Lucy went back at putting the clean breakfast dishes way.

"You handled that better than Ah would." Whispered Mark, "Where did you get that?"

"Today's Parenting. They had an article two months ago about children of divorced parents." She put away the last glass, "I'm going to get ready, I packed your bags."

He pulled her close in his arms, "What did Ah do to deserve such a fine woman?"

"It's me who's lucky." She kissed him, "To have such a wonderful and understanding man like you."

"Ah guess we're finely hit the jackpot."

"I still have to get ready for work, I have two meetings here and one in New York at two this afternoon but I'll be back to pick up the girls at three. If you need to call me, use my cell, I don't know if I have to go to Las Vegas this morning."

"You're going to get caught." He finally let her go, "Then what are you going to do?"

"I've made sure that they don't pay attention to it mentally." She said as she entered their bedroom.

"Don't they have logs of your travel expenses?" He asked through the door.

"No, it's in my contract that I pay for all expenses, that way there they have no way of finding out."

"And you're still the top paid lawyer in that firm."

"Hey, when you have the first lawyer created in your court, you do anything to make her happy." Lucy came out of the room, dressed in her black pin stripped Armani suit, skirt and pumps to match.

"If they knew what they really had, they'd shit their pants…" He pulled her close for one more kiss.

"I love you…" He whispered.

"I love you too…"

"We're ready!" Screeched Emily, knows when to spoil a moment.

Lucy grabbed her long woollen coat, "Call me when you get off the plane, ok?"

"You now Ah will." He smiled, "Come on girls, come and give daddy a hug and kiss, Ah'll see you very soon…"

The girls ran up to him and he crouched down. He loved his little girls, who couldn't?

"Be good for Lucy, ok?" He asked them.

"I promise!" Said Cassidy.

"Emily?"

"Fine, I'll be good."

Lucy grabbed her briefcase and kissed Mark, a short kiss this time.

He watched them the door as Lucy piled the girls in the back of her black four door Mercedes, she bought it right after Mark taught her how to drive, that was a frightful experience, made the Deadman almost shit himself! But she was an expert driver now, she actually plucked the knowledge from Dale Earnhardt JR one night at a bar, Mark trusted her with the kids now.

He waved at then as they drove out of sight, his girls, his precious girls were being escorted by their guardian angel, and nothing would ever happen to them.

Chapter 2

The offices of Walden and Walden were teaming with busy people as Lucy entered the building. There were researches, lawyers and gophers running like ants between their cubicles. Lucy smiled and waved at a few people before entering her corner office with the view, Everyone seemed to like her, when she was in a good mood, but never be around her when she isn't.

"Hey Lucy!" said her private secretary, Camille, the young Hispanic woman was fast with a keyboard and faster with fresh coffee, Lucy didn't know what she would do without her.

"Good morning Cam, Any meetings this morning?" She took the hot coffee that was waiting for her in Camille's hand.

"You have one with Walden SR, at ten this morning, and you still have the meeting at two in NY. And…not to get your day on a bad start or anything, but your boyfriend's ex-wife's lawyer called three times today. She wants more money because you're living with him and your income adds to his."

Lucy laughed, "It would matter if I was paying half the bills! I will be more than happy to call him and tell him that he's just shooting his mouth off again."

"And the blond bitch called too, she's going to be on a later flight, could you watch the kids tonight until she gets home?"

"Be nice! Did she forget that I'm already going to pick them up after school, I honestly think that she's jealous…"

"She's properly realizing that she fucked up big and there's no way to fix it. Mark's head over heels for you, I doubt that she could ever get him back!"

Lucy grinned, "Oh, I have no worries about that! I can keep my man very happy and satisfied…"

"But can you keep the partners happy?" They hear Daryl Walden jr, his father owns the law firm, Lucy hates his guts with a passion.

"I am here to make the senior partners happy, not baby-sit an ass crazed wanna be junior partner who has no clue what a desk is actually for and not a make shift bed for his assistant."

The short man leaned in closer to her, "Would you care to find out what my expertise is?"

"I would rather have my eyes gouged out everyday by ravens than even be in the same room with you alone. And by the way, how's that sexual harassment case of yours doing? I heard that the judge wants to fine the firm as well, I hope she was a good lay." Lucy grinned at him.

The little man huffed and stormed off, Cam bent over her desk and began to laugh as Lucy gave in too.

"You are so mean to him!" Laughed Camille.

"He deserves it!" She grinned as she opened her office doors, "If he comes back, tell him that I'm the phone with his dad or something."

Lucy closed the door beside and threw her coat on the coat rack and her briefcase on her black marble desk. She sat at her chair and looked at her desk, there was a picture of Mark and the girls last Halloween. The girls insisted that they go out as vampires, but daddy had to out with them as the Undertaker. She stroked Mark's face on the photo, it was amazing how they fell in love, it was perfect. He was so kind to her, helped her adjust here to life as a mortal. The warm nights in his arms, oh how she loved his touch. His sweet kissed driving her wild with desire, and he always quenched her thirst for his body.

If someone told you that the only thing that would bring the Devil to her knees was a man, would you believe it? It's true. Lucifer the Devil had finally found her weakness, the love and acceptance that Mark had shown her freed her heart to love him back. He had told her tales of when he was his own rebel of shorts, there was things that would make your skin crawl, but what would one do for brothers in arm?

She was finally happy, no more wandering the world, lost and alone. Even thought it was for a short time, Lucy would relish this time with him, and who knows? Maybe she'll find a way for them to be together, after his death, which wasn't for a long, long time away.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the buzzing of her office phone, the call was coming from Camille.

"Sorry to bug ya boss, but Sara's lawyer is on the other line, shall I tell him to get bent?"

"No, I'll tell him, I have other issues to talk with him too, like the Holydays." Lucy answered, "I don't want Mark to miss anything when it comes to the kids."

"Lucy, are you trying to get step-mom of the year or what?"

"No, someone has to protect the father's rights."

"I hope that Mark understands what he has with you…"

"Oh don't worry…" She looked back at the photo, "He understands me more than you know…"

Chapter 3

Glen Jacobs wiped his eyes again, was that really the plane lying there in the Louisiana's swamps? He pulled the blanket around his cold and damaged body. He couldn't believe it! The plane had suffered an explosion and crashed, all of first class was taken out by the crash, but Glen had survived, only because the force of the blast knocked his seat up and flew it and him down the end of the plane…the blinding light…Mark…poor Mark…The blast came from his side…his window seat…

Glen looked back at the sight, Emergency workers were franticly helping the survivors out of the shallow waters. Than god that they had crashed behind a hospital! Glen looked back at the parking lot behind the wreck, there were three rows of covered bodies, the casualties of first class. Mark wasn't there…he fell through the hole where his window would have been…right after that blinding light…

Was it just a few hours ago that they were sitting at the airport pub? Glen hated flying and they would always have a drink before boarding the plane…

Glen downed another shot of rye, Mark just nursed one beer.

"Just one more…" Said Glen.

"Ah think that three's your limit. If ya get too drunk they won't let you on the plane!" Laughed Mark.

"Well, here's to the Brother's of Destruction!" Cheered Glen as the bartender gave him his last drink.

"Ah got something to show ya…" Mark said as he pulled out a little black velvet ring box."

"Oh Mark! You shouldn't have! I didn't think we were that close!" Glen remarked in a high pitched voice.

"It's not for you dumb-ass! Ah'm thinking about asking Lucy to marry me."

"Do you think that's possible?" Glen's voice was low, "You know, being the devil and all…"

Mark opened the box and showed his long time friend and partner the ring. It was a white gold ring, and there was one black onyx in the middle with white two smaller diamonds on each side…it was beautiful.

"Well, if she doesn't say yes, I will!" Grinned Glen.

"That was very nice ring, sir." Commented the bartender.

Glen had noticed that Mark was looking that the young man intently. He didn't seem out of the ordinary, he had good skin tone, he had nice blue eyes, girls would dig that, and his thick brown hair was a little on the long side, a style from the '80s or something.

"Do Ah know you?" Mark asked him.

"No sir, we never met." The guy had a strange smile, made Glen a little uneasy.

"Come on Mark, we have a plane to catch." Glen said as he grabbed his travel on bag.

As they turned to leave, Mark took another look back.

"Ah know him from somewhere…"

And now, they didn't now where Mark was. Oh God! How could have this happened? He's made a huge comeback on Smackdown! He has two beautiful girls that love him so much! He had…oh no…Lucy. Oh Lucy! Mark meant the world to her, what would she do when she found out? Could she heal him like she's done before? Or is death too much for an angel to handle?

"Mr Jacobs?" Glen looked up at one of the officers.

"Is there anyone we can contact…for Mr Callaway?"

"Yeah, you'll need to call his ex-wife…Sara…and you have to call Lucy…he was going to ask her to marry him tonight…"

"Do you have a number that she could be reached at?"

"Yeah…" Glen pulled out his wallet painfully, he was pretty banged up, but alive!

"This is her card…" He handed the white business card, "Please…send someone to talk to her…she loves him so much…"

Chapter 4

Lucy appeared back into her office, the Meeting in Nevada was a little longer than she had planed but still had time for a long lunch and relaxation before shimming to New York for her last meeting of the day. Then off to pick up the kids at school, home for supper and then Sara comes by, picks them up, and she shimmers to Florida! For a weekend of R&R with _her_ Deadman!

She laid lazily on her leather office chair, then she replaced the phone on it's hanger, a rouse for her secretary thinking she was on a long call while infact being in Vegas. The meeting was horrid! How easy it would have been to force them to think her way…but that was too easy. She was still a warrior at heart and being a lawyer feed that part of her soul. Instead of carrying a sword into battle, she now carried a briefcase to a court room where she does battle, at least now there was no bodies to clean up.

The buzzard on her intercom snapped her back, "Miss Fir?"

"Yeah Cam?"

"There are two Rangers here to see you."

"What about?"

"…you best speak with them."

Lucy sat up, a feeling of dread filled her, she had never felt this before. She could feel her human heart beat faster, why were they here?

The Rangers entered the room, Lucy extended her hand.

"Are you Lucy Fir?" Asked one.

"Yes I am, what is this all about?"

Both officers removed their mirror like sunglasses.

"Ma'am, My name is Ranger Dawson and this is Ranger Bankson. We regret to inform that your that Mr Mark Callaway's plane went down in New Orleans this morning. There are casualties and Mr Callaway was one of them…the search crews are looking for his body as we speak, We are sincerely sorry for your loss. Here is the number where you can contact the New Orleans Police Department, you'll get more answers."

The ranger tried to give her the card, but Lucy just sat there, motionless. The ranger laid the card on her desk.

"Ma'am, are you going to be alright? Should we call someone for you?"

Nothing, she sat like stone in front of them, her eyes starring into nothingness.

"Miss Fir?"

Her eyes raised to look at them, the flames dancing against the dark blue pools sent shivers down their spines.

"Get out if you value your lives…" She whispered but it sounded as if she was shouting at them.

The rangers left he room in a hurry, the office doors slammed shut behind them, the lock clicking away as it locked.

_Why can't I feel him? Where is he? _Panic, she never felt it before, this horrid sinking feeling, _Please let this be not true…Glen! Yes! I can feel him! He knows where Mark is…_

She looked around her new surroundings, there was the plane, and there was the injured, and the dead. It didn't take her long to find him, glen was sitting behind an ambulance wrapped in a blanket, his leg bandaged.

"Glen!" She called out, but he hadn't noticed, he was still in shock of it all.

She reached him and touched his hand, he looked at her, his eyes showed so much sorrow.

"Glen! Please tell me where Mark is?" He had to be here!

"Lucy…I'm so sorry…it happened so fast…"

"What happened Glen? Where is Mark?" She wanted to find him fast, before this human heart of hers beats out of her chest!

"…he's gone Lucy…he got pulled out of the plane…there was a light and then the window was gone…he was pulled out…"

She took a step back…_no…no…no…_

She closed her eyes…searching…searching…_Lucy…_

She went to him, her true form appearing in front of her love, her pure white gown getting soaked by the wet swamp ground, her gossamer wings closed tightly around her. She found him lying on the soggy ground…alone and cold. She knelt down beside him, tears running down her face. Her hands shaking as she touched his blood soaked face, her hands began to glow…trying desperately to heal him…but there was no change… She pulled his broken body close to her, cradling him in her arms and rocking him as she raised her head to the sky an unleashed a cry of sorrow that even Heaven heard. This couldn't be happening…he couldn't be dead in her arms…the Undertaker doesn't die…

Glen kept starring at the rows of bodies laying still on the cold, covered by blue and yellow blankets. How long was Lucy gone? Did she find Mark? Did she find him alive? It didn't him long to find out.

A brilliant light appeared at the end of one of the rows, a tear feel from Glen's eye. The light slowly transformed into two forms, one was laying on the ground, the other, an angel, with gossamer wings and blood soaked white robes. She did find him. She was kneeling beside her love, her hands clenched tightly in his hands, tears flowing from her face.

Glen got up and hobbled towards her, as he was getting close, he couldn't help but feel the sorrowfulness around them. Mark was so badly hurt, but he was at least intact...kind of. Glen knelt beside the angel, he had never seen her in her true form but Mark had explained most of her to him.

He placed his hand on her back, trying not to touch her wings, how does on comfort an angel?

"He won't wake up…" She murmured thought her sobs, "I can't wake him up…"

She fell over and covered Mark's body with her wings, her body convulsing with every small cry of pain.

"He's so cold…"

"Lucy…you have to go…they'll take good care of him…please…"

She looked back at Glen, "It's my fault he's dead! If I hadn't save Cassidy from death, Mark would be alive! They took him in exchange for her…It's all my fault…"

Glen wrapped his arms around her, "Do you think that Mark wouldn't have traded his life for Cassidy? If they did take him for Cassidy, do you think he would have it any other way?'

"No…I know he would give his life for his children…but it's still my fault!"

'Oh honey…" What could Glen say? How the Hell _do_ you comfort an angel?

Chapter 5

Funerals, human's way of saying goodbye to their dead, they died so often. The funeral home in down town Huston was filled to the brim with people as they made their way past the coffin, to express their deepest sympathy to the families.

Sara and the girls sat by the coffin, thanking people for their love and support. The girls were on opposite emotions. As Emily cried for her father, Cassidy run ran around as if nothing had happened. She would occasionally run to the casket and kiss her father on his cold cheek, then ran away giggling. She doesn't understand yet, they had told the concerned mother, she will in time. All of Mark's family was there, supporting each other.

Sara looked across the room. Lucy was sitting directly across the coffin, her blue eyes dull, dressed head to toe in black robes and a black shawl covering her light brown hair. She was sitting there when the families first arrived yesterday, and when they came in today, it looked like she never left her place. There was no family that came to support her, no friends, no family, just Glen, Mark's best friend. Glen had stayed at her side during the entire time, trying to talk to her, if she needed anything, but there was nothing. She sat there, in a catatonic state, starring at her love.

Fellow wrestlers paid their respects, as many others did. They sat and stood around the large room, whispering to themselves…

"He's with God now…he was so young…those poor kids…"

There was even talk that a mortician's assistant saw an angel crying beside the coffin last night, her gown was covered with blood…

But even though no one had seen it, it just reinforced everyone's believe that god had taken Mark in his hands…all but Lucy.

Cassidy leaped up from her mother's lap and walked towards Lucy, humming away as she crept on the empty chair beside the saddened angel and placed her little lips close to her ear.

"Lucy? When are you going to Heaven to pick up daddy?" She whispered.

A light appeared in those blue eyes as Lucy turned her head towards the child, Cassy smiled at her, her human heart began to beat once more.

Lucy pulled Cassidy close and hugged her, bringing her mouth to the child's ear.

"Right now, I'm going to go pick him up right now…and bring him home. I promise!"

She kissed the child on the cheek and raised herself up from the chair, Glen was surprised, what did Cassy say to her?

Lucy rushed out the room and out the front doors, Glen tried to catch up to her, his broken ankle didn't help much and she wasn't answering to her name. He followed her to the back parking lot, he was now thinking that the angel has lost her mind, she was shouting at nothing and not a sound was heard from her.

"**HECTOR!"** She shouted, **"HECTOR YOU SON OF A BITCH YOU COME HERE NOW!!!"**

A black form appeared in front of her. A young man with black hair and a black short beard was standing before her. His eyes were like hers, identical infact.

"**Lucifer, it has been a long time since last we saw each other…"** Was all he could say until she grabbed him by the color of his robes and brought his face close to the enraged Devil.

"**Who wrote his name in the book Hector?" **She was adamant.

"**You now that I…"**

"**WHO WROTE HIS NAME HECTOR?!? IF YOU DON'T TELL ME I'LL RIP YOU LIMB FROM LIMB AND THERE'S NOT A DAMED THING THAT FATHER COULD DO FOR YOU!!"**

Note…never piss off Satan…

Hector starred for a moment beside her, **"The book is there, look for yourself, Child of Darkness."**

She let him go and turned to the floating leather bound book, open to expose it's parchment pages. She looked through the pages, the pages under that horrible day. She read every name twice…then starred back at the Angel of Death in disbelief.

"**His name isn't here…" **

"**No one had written his name."**

"**But, I can't feel his soul here on earth! Where the fuck is he?"**

"**Forgive me, Lucifer, but I have no answers for you. His name will not listed in the book for many…many years to come. I cannot tell you where his soul rests."**

Hector disappeared in the darkness, as Lucy turned to leave, Glen's presence made her jump.

"How long have you been standing there?" She asked him.

"When you started shouting, who were you talking to?" Glen asked.

"Hector, the official Angel of Death. I am so confused…"

"What did he say?"

Lucy shooed her hand towards him, "His name's not in the book."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"I need answers…" was the last thing Glen heard from her before she shimmered away.

"I really hate that when she does that…"

The hanger was dark, but the angelic light of her form shone in every direction. Lucy walked around the large 747, it was quite remarkable that they were able to assemble the broken craft in less than three days. Of course there were boxes containing the little pieces that were yet to be reunited with the plane.

She moved to side of the plane where Mark and Glen were sitting, The great gapping hole where Mark had been sitting sent shivers down her spine. She moved closer, examining every detail of the hole, finding the clues that would tell her how this happened.

The wrestlers would joke on how late Mark's flights were. Every plane he took in the last year was always late, the mechanics had to insist on a complete check of the plane before lift off, and it happened only when he'd fly. The guys would tease that it was his luck, but it wasn't. Lucy had made sure that the mechanics had an undying urge to check the plane over again, which always made Mark late, but at least he would be alive.

The edges of the hole began to pick at her…this was no explosion. There was no burn marks, no cauterization of any flammable material around…the edges had large tears pushing inward, then long ones that looked like it was pulled from the outside. There was a strange feeling around the area, a residue of the force used in this freak accident. She had felt it before many times…long…long ago. Glen had talked about a warm blinding light…

"Oh father…." She whispered…"What have you done?"

Chapter 6

Glen flicked through the channels of the TV, he didn't really feel like watching TV, alone in his hotel room. They were going to burry Mark tomorrow, the Phenom was going to be laid to rest for the final time…_Rest in Peace Undertaker…_

"Glen! I need your help!"

Lucy appearing out of no where caused Glen to fell off his bed, "Dam it Lucy! Stop doing that! We have these things called doors where you…"

"Shut up and Listen to me!" Said Lucy as she helped him up.

Glen looked at her dress attire…it was way off from what he had seen her wear.

She was dressed in longs black satin pants that where tight around the waist but flowing around the legs. A black brassier style top with straps between the breasts. Fingerless padded gloves as long her forearm and tied on the inside. Knee high and high heeled combat boots, and her long black leather trench coat. Her hair was the same, she had never changed from her trademark ponytail. She adorned a black choker around her neck, completed with a red pentagram in the middle.

"Why are you dressed like that?" He asked her.

"I'm going to battle, and I need your help."

"With who?"

A malicious smile crept from her lips, "I'm going to bring Mark back home."

"Are you nuts?!?" Glen exclaimed, forgetting who he was talking to at the moment.

"They took him Glen! He wasn't supposed to die! God killed him on purpose! To punish me again! But I'm not going to take it this time! My father has gone too far!"

"Do you really thing they're going to let you just walk into heaven and take him?"

"Yeah, they will, even if I have to burn Heaven to the ground. I will get him back, but I need your help." She looked so serious…

Glen sat on the bed, his ankle was hurting, "And how am I, a human, supposed to help the Devil take a soul from God?"

"How would you like to be Kane? For real, powers and all?"

He raised an eyebrow, "You mean you can make me into Kane?

"The pyro-crazed Big Red Machine with invincibility included?"

Glen thought for a few minutes, Lucy stayed quiet. She knew she didn't have much of a chance alone, she trained many of the angelic soldiers in Heaven. The Monster known as Kane would give her a fighting chance.

"Just us two against all of them?" He asked.

"Yup."

"I like the odds."

"Dress warm, there's a couple of places we have it hit first."

It didn't take them long to get going, the first place they shimmed to was what looked like a long wooden room. It had to be at least two hundred feet wide and five to nine hundred feet long…and it was terribly cold and so hard to breath. Glen watched as Lucy began to franticly search though the frozen and smelly piles of hay and what looked like hanging hay bales.

"…where…are…we…?" Glen tried to say, but his lungs couldn't pull the little oxygen from the thick air.

"Shit! Sorry!" Lucy remarked as she ran towards him, placing her glowing hands on his chest.

In a mater of moments, he began to feel better and was able to breath without struggling.

"Thanks…where are we?"

"Mount Everest. In Noah's Arch to be precise."

"What the hell are we doing here?"

Lucy sighed, "I hate it when you use that expression. We are here because I need to find a key." She replied as she continued her search, "You know, you could help me look for it."

"What does it look like?"

"It looks like a grey round stone, with a Pentacle engraved on it."

"Like what you have on your choker?"

"No that's a pentagram, the tip is pointing down. With a pentacle, the tip is pointing up."

"Oh." Glen began to help her searching the other side.

"So, let me as you something…" Asked Glen, "About the flood and everything."

"The flood was caused by a fight between me and god. I was so pissed at him that I flooded the earth to rid the world of life. Just to prove a stupid point."

"I hate to be on your bad side."

"It was more complicated at the time. I cooled off and God got rid of the water. I found out later that a small band of humans and animals had survived."

"What did you do with the water?"

She looked at him, "The polar ice caps? He froze the water."

"You mean to tell me that there's enough water there to cover the earth again?"

"Yup. Makes you think more about that Global warming thing, hun?"

"Can you just fix the ozone layer or something?"

"Why would I want to do that? You humans are just going to keep on polluting and destroying your habitats. It's not my job to wipe your asses, go wine to God. Hey, it's not like I'm fond of humans anyways."

"Yet you are willing to loose your eternal life for a human…" Glen stated poetically.

She stopped her search for a moment, she smiled softly, "Yeah…I would do anything for him."

Glen's hand touched a smooth and arm object, he pulled it out of its dark hiding spot.

"Is this it?"

"Oh Glen, I could almost kiss you!" She grabbed it out of his hand.

"You know…Mark is technically dead and as his best friend and all…"

She gave him a dirty look.

"Come on, we have one more place to go." She said as she grabbed his hand.

"Where now?"

"England." She smiled.

Chapter 7

Lucy and Glen walked for an hour in the cold and damp air through a glade over a hill side.

"When are we going to get there!" He growled.

"I keep on forgetting that I'm immune to temperatures. We're almost there."

"Where is there?"

"Stonehenge. I'll be able to use the key to get the power I need to change you to Kane and take on Heaven."

"Why did we shimmy so far away from it? Why not teleport right there?"

"Because Stonehenge was built on a Nexus point, a place of power on this world. If we entered the ring without the key and incantations, we could have fizzled into nothing. A safety precaution. It was easy to tap into the power and use it as a holding tank for godly power."

"Godly powers? How did you get Godly powers?"

"From the Gods I killed. I wasn't stupid or anything. I'm a planer, I plan for anything and everything. I never knew if I would ever need to use it, but I'm very thankful right now that I did it."

"You're starting to sound more like the Devil we grown up to…"

"I'm not a hypocrite. I know who and what I am. I don't hide it under a visage of peace and love and eternal happiness. They can pretend al they want that they are perfectionists of peace and harmony, but deep down inside they are all just like me."

Glen grinned as he saw the tips of the ancient stone structure, Lucy growled.

"We have company. Stay behind me, this one is a seasoned warrior."

"Who is it?" Glen wouldn't know anything about him, his family never really talked about God and the likes.

"Isaiah. He's one of Michael's boys."

The two reached close to the stones, a tall man was standing before them, dressed in gold armour and white toga. His golden helmet adorned a dove in flight. His wings were white, not like Lucy's gossamer wings but they were feathered like hers. He had a trimmed reddish brown bearded, his blue eyes starred calmly towards them. He definitely looked like a Roman angel ready to do battle, with his hands carrying a gold long sword and full size shield.

"Step aside Isaiah, don't make me kill you!" Lucy shouted at him, stopping only twenty feet away from him with Glen a little behind her.

"I was given orders to not allow you entrance here." The Archangel pointed his glowing blade towards her, "Turn back Lucifer, I will not allow you to enter here."

"Do you really think that you can stop me? I taught you everything _you_ know, not everything _I_ know."

"I have improved since you have been away in your well deserved banishment." He replied with out any fear in his voice."

"Just for that, I'm going to make you scream like a little girl!" She ran towards him, the angel posed, ready for her assault.

Just as she was in reach of his sword, Isaiah swung with aged precision at her mid section. Lucy had counted for that underestimated counter, he leaped into the air just before the swing, he missed her as she landed behind him. But this wasn't Isaiah' first battle by far. He kept his sword moving, again almost connection with her neck, but Lucy leaned her body back far enough to miss it. Using her momentum, she turned her body in a spin, knocking the blade from his hand and into the night. Her other foot hit the shield so hard that the handle was the only thing remaining in Isaiah's hand.

"Now we're even…" She stood up and looked at him with a grin.

Isaiah's face grew angry, he charged at her with an assault of hand attacks. For every hit he threw, she blocked him. Finally, it was time to end the fight, she didn't have time to spend eternity fighting him. He wasn't going to back down, she had to do it…for Mark and his girls.

As Isaiah threw his right punch Lucy grabbed hold of his arm and using his own force, rolled him over her back and threw his body on the ground, his body sank deep into the ground.

"Lucy!" Glen shouted at her, throwing the golden sword at her, "Here!"

She caught the handle and pointed the tip at the angel's throat.

Isaiah starred at her intently, he was well aware what the devil was capable of.

"If you kill me, you will be truly dammed." He whispered.

She gave him a sombre gaze, "I was dammed the moment God took Mark"

One stroke, that's it took her to slice clean through the angel's throat. The body immediately disappeared in a blinding light. Glen had to cover his eyes, it was like a super Nova blasted. Lucy just stared where the body laid until it was gone, with the light. A single tear, shed for a once brother in arms.

"Holy fuck!" Exclaimed Glen, "Is that what happens when Angels die?"

"Yep." Replied Lucy as she destroyed the supernatural weapon into nothingness and pulled out the key from her coat.

She walked at the edge of the ring, holding the small stone towards the stones, whispering in a language unheard by human ears. The stones that remain began to glow, Lucy stopped her chanting and replaced the key in her coat.

"Come on…" she walked into the center of the stones and towards the center.

Glen followed behind, he never though in his wildest dreams that he would witness a death of an angel.

"Did you have to kill him?"

"If I didn't, he would have battled me until I did kill him. He's in his pure form, I'm kind of attached to a human body…it's really complicated but just to understand, we would be going at it for ever, and I mean forever!"

She plunged her hand deep into the center ground, pulling up a blade sinister looking, the hairs on his back stood up. It was long, about five and a half feet of black blade and two feet of scaled covered handle with a small skull as the pommel. The hilt has three pairs of bat like wings, the center wings extended further and the other two. In the middle of the hilt on each side was a demonic skull, complete with red glowing eyes. The sword looked it weighed heavily, but Luc just held it like it weighed nothing.

As soon as she raised it into the air, the eyes of the skulls glowed brighter and surrounded the fallen angel with a strange light. The lights itself was shades of black and white light, slowly moving within the mystical creatures, her eyes pure white with power. After all the light that was released from the sword and into her body, her eyes turned back to her angelic blue and she smiled at Glen.

"Are you ready?" She grinned, was DX here?

"I'm ready." He smiled like a kid at Christmas with a mountain of presents under the tree.

A blast of dark light came from her hand and engulfed Glen as it lifted him in the air a few feet, the light entered his mouth and his eyes began to glow red. He tried to scream but all was heard was silence as the power began to change him. His clothes changed, into black stretch like pants with red barb wires circle ling his legs, black high boots appeared on his feat, black gloves on his hands. His chest became bear as a single white eye with black pupil starred back at the Devil. The form was lowered on the ground, the light disappeared. Steam escaped off the Big Red machine's back as Lucy too a few steps towards him.

"How are you feeling?" She asked with concern in her voice.

The giant figure rose up, towering before her. He starred at her with that one insane eye and raised his arms high. As he brought them down fast, a circle of fire leaped around the stones structure, the fire light made the monster loo more menacing. The fire stopped and the Big Red Machine stepped closer to her.

"Glen? Are you ok?" There was a little fright in her voice, did the change make him into Kane physically…and mentally?

He stroked her cheek with his monstrous hand, "Fear not, little sister…for we shall take back from Heaven what is ours…"

She took a step back, "Glen…you are starting to creep me out."

"Oh come on Lucy! Get into Character! And call me Kane from now on, I've always like that name."

"You know that this isn't forever?"

"So let me enjoy it while it lasts!"

"You're right. Cone on…the entrance to the underworld is at the bottom of the Red Sea. We have a long ways to go"

The Big Red Machine looked up at the sky and grinned maliciously, "Hope you have your affairs in order up there! 'Cause the Devil and Big Red Machine are coming to kick angel ass!!"

"I really hate that expression…"

_**To be continued…shortly…**_


	3. From Hell to Heaven

**DISCLAIMER: I, of course, do not own any of the registered trademark characters of the licensed WWE (World Wrestling Entertainment). They are being used without permission but I make no profit from these stories. These are just use for enjoyment (ect and ect….). BUT!!! Lucy is MINE!!!!!! ALL MINE!!!!! She cannot be used without permission. Also, there is an explicit sex scenes and some foul language. This is my first WWE fan fic, I hope you like it. By the way, there will be great changes to the bible…if you are a die hard Christian, please don't be offended, but then again, if you were, why would you be reading a fanfic about the Undertaker?**

**From Hell to Heaven**

Chapter 1

How long had they been walking? The Big Red Machine and his angelic partner walked for what it seemed like many hours around the shores of the Red Sea.

"How far is this thing?" Kane asked.

It wasn't that he was getting physically tired or thirsty, he was just tired of all the walking. They seem to be doing a lot of that lately. At least now he couldn't feel cold or heat, his sore ankle was healed to perfection, it was actually refreshing to walk around in his costume and be comfortable.

"It's around here somewhere…" Said the woman before him, the Devil infact.

He looked back at the sea, "It's red….the water is red."

She smiled back at him, "Kind of, the water is red because the water is always moving and stirring up the red soil under that cause you to think that the water is red."

"Oh…Hey Lucy! What's going to happen when we get there?"

"Get where? Hell?"

"Yeah…are you going to tell your little demons to armour up or something?"

She stopped and turned around, "First of all, Hell was a result of my powers going screwy because I was in such turmoil about the 'Fall', I don't rule it like everyone thinks I do. To tell you the truth, I'm in as much danger when I go there as everyone else."

Kane looked back at the sea, "What's it like there?"

"You'll find out soon enough."

"Why can't we teleport into Heaven now? Why do we have to go through Hell?"

She sighed, "Because, I am banished from there, Father has locked all the doors of the house when he kicked me out, so I have to go through the basement window to get inside the house." Mortals asked too many questions.

"I've done that a few times." He replied as he jumped back in shock as a viper strike at his feat.

"THERE'S A SNAKE!!!" Kane shouted.

Lucy gently pick up the frightened animal, it stopped its hissing and just curled around her hands.

"Did you forget that you're invincible now?" she chuckled.

"I hate snakes!"

She kissed the animal on its head, the snake nuzzled her cheek in response.

"You should never harm a snake, they're descendants of the dragons that roamed here when we came."

"Dragons existed?"

"Yeah, Father ordered them all destroyed, but I never killed one. Instead of fleeing, they transformed into snakes and reptiles, they felt they couldn't leave their humans alone with us. But these generations are nothing like they were back then, full of wisdom and light and power."

"What about the snake in the bible?"

"Haga, I remember him. He hated what we did and when Eden was created, he was the one that led the new humans to disobey Father, not me."

"How wrong is the bible?"

"Almost everything is wrong. But that's what happens when you leave mortals to describe gods."

Lucy looked around the waters, "We're here."

She placed the snake back on the ground and turned to the edge of the water.

"What now?" Asked Kane.

She raised her arms into the air, "I part the waters, and we enter into Hell."

"That easy, Hun?"

"Oh no it isn't. There are demons in Hell, but not like you were led to believe. The demons there are mindless soul suckers to say the least, they roamed aimlessly around Hell looking for lost souls to devourer and they're a bitch to kill."

She raised her hands into the air, the waters seem to swirl in response. Kane took a step back to watch in amazement was the red waters began to crash their waves against each other and the, began to part before the Fallen One. As the waters pulled back, he could see that she was right about the soil being red, it was blood red infact.

The walls of water stopped twenty feet apart and at least a mile out, Kane stood frozen as he starred in disbelief.

"I feel like Moses…" He whispered.

"I knew him, he was an asshole." Lucy said as she began to walk down the banks and down the path of dry dirt.

Kane jumped down and caught up to her, "I guess the door is at the end of this water tunnel?"

"Yup, I had to create the seal to close the doors, the power here had created a rift between Hell and here when Hell was formed."

"What power is that?"

"You're walking on the blood of gods…."

Oh yeah, Kane just got creeped out.

"This is where the main battle was fought, there wasn't a sea here before, but after the battle there was a huge crater left and the surrounding oceans filled it."

"This is just getting better and better…" Said Kane.

They walked for another hour until they came to a large black metal looking man hole coming from above the red sand, made from another time. There were inscriptions going in a circle on it, there was also latches, four of them locking the round door to its fastenings.

"So that's it?" Murmured Kane as Lucy placed the key in the center of the seal.

"Yeah, give me a hand here, it's too heavy for me to lift by myself." She said as the latches released.

"I think I can do it on my own…" He boasted, but as he grabbed hold, he found that he could only move it a few inches without feeling like something was going to break, and it wasn't the seal!

"I told you that it was heavy." She said as she moved beside him.

"You forgot that I'm not just a girl…"

"Yeah."

"Thought so."

Lucy grabbed hold of one side as Kane grabbed the other, it took all their efforts to move the great seal over enough for the two to enter.

"Why the hell did you make it so heavy?" Kane asked as he tried to catch his breath.

"So that the water wouldn't move it. The current here is very strong." She replied as she removed the key from the seal and jumped into the dark hole.

Kane followed and landed on his feet in pure darkness. He could hear was sounded like insects scurrying around him.

"A little light?" Said Lucy in the darkness.

A ball of flames appeared in Kane's hands, illuminating their surroundings. He could see where the sounds were coming from, the walls of the cave were covered in long moving clear jelly like creatures that seemed to be attached to the walls by one end with two fierce looking claws on the other end.

"Stay in the middle, if you get too close to the walls they'll sense you and attack." Advised Lucy.

"What are they?" He asked as he followed right behind her down the dark tunnel.

"I'm not sure, but I've seen what they can do to a human soul. It's not pretty." She replied.

They came to a fork in the path, there were three new paths before them and the air was hot and thick with an awful smell.

"What the fuck is that?" Kane asked as he tried to breath.

"Sulphur…and brimstone. We go this way." She replied as she turned to the entrance on the right, "And you don't need to breath anymore, you're body is just doing that out of habit."

"Thanks, that's much better." Kane was silent for a moment, "Lucy? Can I ask you a question about Heaven?"

"Sure."

"What is it really like up there?"

She thought for a moment, "You know, it really is wonderful. It really is a place of peace and love and yes, even harmony. I have to give father credit on that, he did a beautiful job. In heaven, all your wishes come true. It's Utopia, Shangri-La, Valhalla, everything and anything…"

"Why did you leave if it was so good?"

"Because I couldn't live like them. I was born of blood and battle, it is my nature to run to the fray and defeat my foes. I was uneasy there, the only thing that kept me from loosing it was Michael."

"Mark told me a little about him, he was your boyfriend up there."

"Kind of. There's more to that. You see, when we finally took this place over, God told us of his dream for this land. To create a peaceful and harmonic world for us to lay our swords down, where we could at last leave the wars and bloodshed behind and live in the worship of the people who would live in peace with us."

"You know, that doesn't seem like such a bad thing, you know."

"It really sounds wonderful, doesn't it? But there were complications. The first being that our kind had not practiced physical love and natural reproduction, it was foreign to us even when I was created. Our population was so great that our kind was created every so often, just to attempt to keep our numbers down."

"I guess you had different plans."

"Pretty much. Michael and I have fought side by side so long, I developed feelings for him, feelings that had not been felt in many millennia. I thought he felt the same, but he always preached to me about God's rule and it seemed to never get very far. Finally God found out about us and you know the rest."

"Don't you miss it there?"

"No…not anymore."

"Because of Mark?"

A tear fell from her eye, "Yes…when I'm in his arms, I am in Heaven. There is no other place that I would rather be."

They noticed a light ahead, Kane threw his fire ball behind him, it exploded behind them, causing the ground to shake and the walls to scream in pain.

"Sorry!" Kane exclaimed.

"Watch it next time!"

They glared around the outside the entrance and saw the great cavern before them. The cavern was larger and longer than they could see, there were pits of fire and lava all around, brimstone shone its red sinister lights, and creatures, extremely menacing looking, stampeded mindlessly about.

They caught notice of a five legged greyish blue fur ball with giant pincers and claws devouring what looked like what was left of a young blonde man. The man was crying for help, with half his torso gone.

"Nice place you have here." Smirked Kane.

"Mark's not here." She sighed a breath of relief.

"Did you expected him to be here?"

"Well, when you die, your soul gets pulled in three directions, Heaven, Purgatory, and Hell, depending what you did in life. And I know about Mark's stint with a certain bike club, I had a little fear that he would end here, but I don't feel him anywhere."

"What if he got eaten!"

"I could still feel him in the monster, then I would kill it and free him. But he's not here."

"Where do we go from here?

"Down thru the valley of the shadow of death…" She said as she pointed to the black sand path that led across the planes of Hell.

Kane starred at the creatures that scurried about, sometimes crossing the path, "No, it never can be easy, can it?"

"Nope!" Lucy replied as she leaped down onto the black sand.

"Wait for me!"

Chapter 2

Ok, there is so much that the Big Red Machine can handle, walking was one of them. That's all they've been doing and it was now really getting to him.

"I can't handle this anymore!" He wined.

"We're almost there." Lucy replied as they turned a corner around a mountain of brimstone, and into a creature so tall that it towered over Kane.

The creature looked like a cross between a spider and a hamster, only in hell. It had a the furry body but there was six legs attached to the bottom and two on the top half with another set of pinchers and rows of sharp fangs. There were eight little eyes that sat on two rows between the fuzzy round ears. It rose onto its hind legs and growled at the two intruders.

"That is really freighting." Kane said calmly as Lucy kicked him to the side and pulled out her blade from the scabbier inside the back of her trench coat.

"Kane! Get to its other side and start shooting fire balls at it!" Lucy shouted as the monster leaped for her but she moved out of the way, getting a hit on its leg, but causing not much damage.

"Gotcha!" The first one was thrown too short, the second almost hit the angel.

"Hey! Who's side are you on?" She shouted at him as she evaded another attack from the beast.

"I'm trying! This is still all new to me!" The third did not miss.

The beast reared in pain as the explosion ripped into its back, causing the animal to scream in pain.

"Again Kane! He's not immune to your fire!"

Another ball of fire hit the same spot, melting the supernatural flesh from the gruesome bones. The beast fell dead, Lucy placed her sword in it's scabbier.

"Good job." She grinned.

"Thanks, but why couldn't you do any damage to that thing?"

"They are immune to me. Hell is a faction of my sorrow and pain, you could technically call it my child…I guess…"

"That's great, really, but when can we get out of here? I really don't want to meet up with one of those again."

"Those are not the worst things in here…that was just a baby."

"Great, just great."

Chapter 3

They final reached the end of the path, they came to two great grey doors against the red rocks. The doors were just ten feet across each but it was at least a hundred feet tall. There were inscriptions almost identical to the seal.

"I guess that these are the doors to Purgatory?" Kane asked.

"Up, give me hand to pull one of them open." She said as she grabbed hold of the stone handle.

Kane grabbed it as well, and the two with all their force, was able to open one of the doors.

As they entered, there was a soft light coming from the end of a long smooth tunnel.

Kane looked back at the door, "Should we leave these doors open?"

"They closed automatically behind us." She replied as the door closed behind them.

"That is cool…" Kane murmured as they proceeded down the hall and into a great octagon shaped hall with grey flags that hung on the grey walls, it seemed to look like it was just one color…grey.

"Mark's not here either…" She whispered.

"So, this is Purgatory?"

"Yeah, it's just a mass of mazes, Souls that some here are lost until they cry for God to help them, then he brings them to Heaven, delete their past human life and they are reborn as Angels."

Every wall had four arched entrances, all lit with that same calm grey light. They moved to the center of the room, looking at all the possibilities, but which one was the path to Heaven?

"You seem lost Lucifer, Has it been that long since you entered these halls?" they heard the deep and strong voice coming from one of the archways.

They saw a great man enter the room, with long wavy dark brown lock, the warrior angel had to be a few inches taller than the Big Show, but you could see every bulging muscles piercing through the white toga and a battle axe that would scare anyone. There was another angel behind him, this one was dressed head to toe in golden armour, with the same sword and shield as Isaiah had. The second one was the height and size of a normal man.

Lucy took a step forward, "Samson, Ezekiel, I guess that God wouldn't make it easy for me?"

"You know that you cannot enter Heaven again without asking for our Father's forgiveness…and to bring your demon is sacrilege!" Shouted Ezekiel.

"Well, I'm never going to ask for his forgiveness and as for my buddy Kane here, he's coming with me no mater what." She said sharply.

"Your 'Father' killed our friend! WE WANT PAYBACK!!" Demanded the Big Red Machine.

"You, mortal, will never grace the threshold of the golden gates!" Declared Samson.

"There's your problem…" Kane looked insanely at the giant wit his one white eye, "…I'm not a mortal anymore." He shot a fireball towards Samson, knocking him to the ground.

Lucy pulled out her weapon, "Pay attention which door they came out of, that's where we'll find Mark!"

Samson threw down his axe and ran at Kane with all his might as Ezekiel charged at Lucy. Kane braced for the impact, just as the warrior almost reached him, the Big Red Machine stepped to the side and extending his arm, causing him to run right into a closeline. Samson fell hard on the floor as Kane tried to keep his balance, theses were no wrestlers.

Ezekiel Swung towards her, but Lucy blocked every strike wit her own blade. Her weapon of choice and creation was always eager to please its mistress, never failing her. She had not trained this one herself, he was one of Michael's protégés, a formidable Blade Singer. But the warrior soon discovered that even though she had not fought on the battle field for so long, it seemed that she was even more skilled than ever. Her face showed no fear, no worries, her eyes were calm and her blade hit its mark. Living so long on the earth, Lucy had learned every form of the human's fighting skills, hand to hand, weapons, and yes, even artillery. The warriors in heaven would be ignorant to her new style of combat.

As he thrust his sword towards her, she leaned towards him and wrapped her arm around his blade hand. She locked up tight and lifted him high into the air and side slammed him into the ground with all her might, the force released a small shockwave throughout the catacombs. Mark would have been proud.

She rammed her foot into his throat, "Where is Mark Callaway? The soul that God took from me?"

Ezekiel tried to spit at her, but it fell short and landed back on his face.

She pointed her blade's tip at his face, "I had no problems killing Isaiah, you have a choice here, live and be free or die. Only you can set yourself free."

"Father will deliver me! His word is law, I tell you nothing."

She sighed, "Have it your way."

The sword sank deep thru the ethereal armour and into his chest, Ezekiel screamed in pain and terror as the blade began to suck the life essence out of him and add it to its own hoard. Within moments, there was nothing left of poor Ezekiel, except a single with feather.

She turned to see what the two giants were up to, Kane and Samson had clenched each other hands and it was now a battle of strength. Lucy stood away, she knew this was something he had to do alone.

This is where all the things you love and cherish come into mind, its amazing what one can do for the people they love.

Kane was the one who began to move, his hands were pushing back the world's strongest man's away. The though of these assholes taking Mark away from the things he loved so much was not right! Even if he was God! He used that anger and continued to push Samson, the ancient giant began to panic, there had been no one who bested him! He was Samson! He wrestled lions! He pushed giant marble pillars apart! But this is Kane…and Kane knows one thing…his big brother needed him and there was nothing that was going to stop him from reaching the Undertaker.

There is nothing more sickening that hearing the sound of bones breaking, what's worst is the shocked and frightened scream heard afterwards. Kane had forced Samson's hands so far back, that the wrists had snapped under the pressure. Samson reared back in confusement and pain, Kane ran over and grabbed him by his throat and choke slammed him to the ground.

"Say goodnight, Samson!" Said Kane as he stomped on Samson's neck, almost decapitating the head from the shoulders.

The body disappeared in a brilliant light, Kane felt a little dizzy. Lucy rushed over and help him to sit on the ground, feeling his forehead.

"How do you feel?" She asked.

"A little light headed…"

"Your human body is still getting used to the power, you'll get the hang of it. We'll just rest here for a bit, I don't think that God is going to send someone any time soon."

Kane looked up and saw that her sword was floating beside her with the hilt up.

"What's up with that?" He asked.

"That's Necracomicon, my sword. He obeys my every command. He came to me when I had just began to scuffle, he has been at my side ever since. Necracomicon means 'Sword of Death' in my native language."

"So you fight with an evil sword…"

"Death is not evil. Death is a neutral faction. It doesn't care if you're rich or poor, healthy or sick, smart or dumb, good or evil. When your time comes, that's it."

"So why are we going after Mark then if it was his time?"

"Because it wasn't his time. His name wasn't in the book of the dead, God took him and that's wrong. He had no business doing that, it actually falls against his own laws. Only Death has authority on that."

"Oh…so in that case, we can get his soul back and bring him back to life."

"I have that power now, I didn't before."

"Yeah, at Stonehenge. I remember. So, there's no such thing as the devil's bible."

"Just what some idiot decided to write up. I wrote a cook book once in the fifties, it still is a popular book today."

She looked back at the way to Heaven, "Ready?"

"Yeah, let's get this over with."

Chapter 5

It didn't take them long this time, Kane was thankful for that. They reached the bright light at the end of this tunnel, they came across a golden path nestled in a field of wildflowers and beautiful tall treas. There were no clouds in the bright sky, no sun to be seen actually.

Kane looked around and smiled, "This is Heaven?"

"Yeah, and that's where the Pearly Gates are." She pointed down the hills side.

The gates were high, they disappeared into the sky. They were attached to a great white wall that was as high as they were. The gates themselves were made of gold and shone brightly. One could not see past the gates, but they did see the small army of angels that waited for them, with weapons ready.

"How many do you think is down there?" Asked Kane.

"About fifty. The one standing in the front with the highest plumage is Michael." She replied as she continued her walk towards the waiting legion of warriors without hesitation.

"Um…Lucy…what are our chance here? For real?" He questioned as he followed.

"Slim to none." Not a hint of fear or remorse showed on her face.

"Great, as long as we know…"

The Big Red Machine and the Devil reached the guardians, Michael was there standing in front of his warriors, his eyes never leaving her angry gaze.

"Stop Lucifer! Do not attempt to enter Heaven! If you do so we will be forced to hurt you!" He called to her.

She stopped a few yards away directly in front of him, Kane stood tall beside her.

"Too late for that Michael, I'm worse than just hurt. Step a side, my beef is with father, not you." She growled back.

"Lucifer please! You must turn back, do not make me kill you…"

"I am not going back without Mark. So either you hand him over to me or we're going to go through you."

Michael moved a few steps before her, "Please…do not do this…let him be…you were never meant to be with him…you should be here in heaven with us, your people…your family."

"Mark _is_ my family." She said as she pulled her blade out, "AND YOU TOOK HIM FROM ME! TIME TO PAY THE DEVIL HER DUES!"

The warriors ready their weapons as Lucy and Kane posed to strike.

"Lucifer! Please!" Michael pleaded as he readied his sword, "Do not make me do this!"

"Are you deft?" Shouted Kane, "The woman wants her man back, so hand him over!"

The warriors took a step forward, as did the two unholy intruders.

"Lucifer! I am asking for the last time! Go back now!" Michael had to try once more.

"Michael, go fuck yourself!" She cried out as she leaped towards him, her blade coming down for the kill.

The warriors leaped at the attack, Kane moved into the fray, the clash was a bout to hit, until the movement had stopped. Everyone was posed for their strike, Lucy upon Michael, his counter strike. Kane attempting to slam two angels with a double close line. But no contact was made, they stayed in they spot, motionless, their expressions like stone.

A light shone bright in the middle of the soon to begin battle. The light turned into a blast, knock the two parties away from each other.

"**STOP THIS"** They all heard as all began to stand back up on their week legs.

An old man stood tall between Lucy and Kane and the angels. His long wavy hair beard were the purest of white, his long robes where simple but brilliant. His face was warm and gentle looking, his heavenly blue eyes looked around in confusement. This one had no wings.

Kane looked over at Lucy, who was picking up her blade, "I take it that's God?"

She starred into her Father's eyes, hate and rage glared through.

"**What is this?" **He asked softly.

"What do you think?" Lucy shouted at him, "You didn't think I would find out and come for him?"

"**I do not understand…who do you speak of, Lucifer? Why are you here?"** The All Father asked his lost angel.

"Mark Callaway!" Voice Kane, "You fucken killed him!"

"My lord…" Michael voiced, "Lucifer has some to challenge heaven for a soul that was departed."

"YOU KILLED HIM!" Lucy shouted in rage, "His name wasn't even in the book!"

God turned to her, **"Beautiful Lucifer, I know not of this Mark you speak of. I had believe that you have slept on earth when Michael reunited with us."**

"LIAR!" She screamed, "You took him because I still won't obey you!"

"I wouldn't piss her off, um…God…" Kane tried to say menacingly, but after all, he _was_ standing before the _All Mighty_.

"Father, Lucifer is still ill, she is confused and …" Michael was interrupted by the black blade as his throat.

"I am not confused, I saw the book for myself. Hector brought it to me. I saw the plane, I felt the power that was used on it. I know you did it and I want Mark back!"

"**I believe it would be best that we take this discussing with in our walls,"** God said as his hand touched the black blade and pushed it away from his first son's neck, **"Lucifer, we will clear this matter."**

"We better clear it to my satisfaction!" She exclaimed as she sheaved her sword.

"**Peter! Open the gates!"** God called out as the crown of angels moved before the all father and making a path, Lucifer and Kane followed closely behind him, followed by Michael and his army.

"Are we going into heaven?" Kane whispered.

"Yeah, you're going to be the first human to see heaven…alive anyway." She replied.

Chapter 6

Kane couldn't help but feel like a nervous child on his first day of communion, if he knew what it felt like going to a communion. The great hall was made of white marble, the golden throne was elevated on a large oval platform with wide stairs going up to it. There were angels of all sorts in the room, all standing by the walls as they watched Lucifer the Devil and Kane stand alone in the center of the hall, starring at the all father, who sat on his throne with Michael standing behind attentively.

"**Lucifer, what claim do you have here?"** Asked the father.

"You took a soul that was very dear to us, without justification or compassion. Mark Callaway's mortal life was to have been a long one, but it was cut short by your hand." Lucy stated with confidence and anger in her voice.

"**I tell you the truth when I tell you that I know nothing of this. What is this mortal? Why is he so dear to you child?"**

"He was my lover." She said, a tear fell from her eyes.

God's eyes widened, was there joy in his eyes, **"You love…this mortal?"**

"With all my heart." Her head was held high.

"**My…my Lucifer…had found the love she so sought after. I would never have done what you accused me of. Do you think that evil of me?"**

"You kicked her out of heaven…" Kane voiced up.

"**It was her choice. To live our laws, of live alone on earth. There is an order that I must keep."**

"It was your power that was used. I have used your powers under your commands many times before." She growled, "I know it was you who did this."

"What of this?" Asked Michael, "Instead of allowing this man to rest in peace, you spill the blood of your brethren?"

"I will spill all of your blood if he is not returned me!" She was getting to the end of her ropes, and Kane was getting pissed as well.

"**Lucifer, look into my eyes, have I ever lied to you before?"** Asked the father.

"No."

"**Then why would I lie now? I swear that I have had no dealings with this. Why would I take someone you loved away when I know how much you wanted it? I sent you to earth to teach you that these humans are more than just objects that you could release your anger upon. If I knew you had learned to love one, why would I end it?"**

"If you didn't do it, at least give me the one who did!" She screamed.

"I did."

Lucy starred at him…"no…not you…"

Michael stood beside the all father, "I did it because I love you."

Tears streamed down her face, "How could you?!?"

"Because when I saw you in his arms, I knew that I had lost you." Answered Michael.

"You killed him out of jealousy…" Whispered Kane, standing tall with his arms crossed over his chest, "Goes to show you how alike we all really are."

"We are nothing like you, mortal." Said Michael, he turned to face Lucy.

"When you were here with me, even though we could never really be together, I knew that you would have no one else but me. I had your heart, we were kindred souls. I believed if your human lover was gone, you would try to come back to me, come back to Heaven."

"And now I hate you."

"But in time you will forgive me! That I knew! But only if you were away from him, I couldn't let your heart be taken by a human…"

"**It was not your decision to make, Michael." **Said the all father, **"It was Lucifer's choice to stay on earth, where she was free of the law of Heaven, free to be her own being. It was your choice to stay here and serve me. I may make the laws, but it is you who chose to obey them."**

"I believed that this was the right course, father…forgive me…" Michael said softly.'

"**It is not to me to forgive, my son. It is hers…"**

Michael looked at Lucifer, his once love, "Do you? Do you forgive me?"

"No." She said it with a straight face, "You made me feel like loving you was so sinful that I almost destroyed the humans once. Now you have caused the potential destruction of Heaven with your jealousy. You almost had me fooled that is was his time…almost."

"**How did you know?"** Asked the father."

Lucy smiled, "…_and a child shall lead them…_"

God smiled, **"Cassidy made you break out of your mourning…she will a great one when she grows…"**

"Enough with the fuzzy bull shit!" Kane was never known for patience, "We want Mark now!"

"That is not possible." Said Michael, "He has gone through the Ascension…"

"YOU MOTHER FUCKER!" Lucy shouted as she freed her blade, "YOU WILL BE THE FIRST TO SHED BLOOD!!

"**Stop Lucifer, there will be no bloodshed…"** Said Father, **"Oh Michael, why did you do this?"**

"What's the Ascension?" Asked Kane.

"I've told you about while we were in Purgatory, it's when they erase all of the soul's past memories of his former life, to prepare him for the transformation into an angel." Explained Lucy.

"You son of a bitch!" Shouted Kane, "He better not be no angel…"

"Is he?" Lucy's eyes and blade looked towards the Archangel.

"Not yet, the transformation was not completed. He was very resistant to the change…" Replied Michael.

"I'm going to kill you!!!!" She leaped at him but was forced back by the Father's Hand.

Kane helped her to her feat, then smiled insanely at the Heavenly people, "You better get him here right now, because I don't think you can hold the two of us for very long."

"He is not the man you once knew…" Michael began to say, but the All Father moved his hand to silence his son.

"**Michael, it would be wise to bring him here. Lucifer needs to see him for herself, she will not leave here without knowing that Mark is alright."**

"I'm not leaving without him!" Lucifer shouted back, "Someone has to pay for this!"

Michael waved his hand in the air, a tall form dressed in a plain white robe appeared before them. His long wavy auburn hair laid on his shoulder, His green eyes looking around the room in confusement. It looked like him, except that there was no reminisce of his tattoos.

The Devil took a step closer to him, was her eyes deceiving her? There was no wings, no heavenly glow, he was still just a soul, and he seemed so lost here…

She stopped in front of her love, "Mark?"

"That is my name…" There was no recognition.

"Do you know who I am?" Her heart was in her throat…

"I am sorry…I…do not know you…"

Lucifer turned to look at the All Father and Michael, "Remember this day, for on this day the Devil has truly been born."

She tried to walk away from Mark, but her legs couldn't hold her. Her body shook as she fell on her knees, tears flowing down her face. Kane went to help but stopped when he saw the soul kneel down with her.

"My beautiful angel, my Lucy…" She heard those sweet words so many times before.

She looked back to him, his arms tight around her, "Ah promised to try my best to make you happy…"

"Please…tell me you know who I am…" Her sobs crying out.

He pulled her head back and kissed her, "You're my Lucy, you're my girls' guardian angel. You're my everything…"

"Oh Mark! Mark!" She held him tightly, "Oh Mark…I'm so sorry…"

"It's not your fault, baby…" His green eyes looked back over at Michael, "it's his…"

The all father smiled, **"You have been reunited with him, and may you go in peace…"**

"Now hold on there!" Mark said he helped Lucy to her feet, wiping her tears away with his robes, "Your boy there Mikey killed me and Ah want justice! Look what you did to poor Lucy? What my children were put through!"

"**You are correct, there should be something…"** Agreed the all father.

"Father!" Michael tried to protest but God raised his hand to silence him.

"**Michael, what you did was wrong, not even I would have done such a thing. Does Lucifer and Mark have warrant to demand this? I believe they do."**

"I have something to say to Michael." Lucy said as she walked up the steps and stopped in front of her once partner.

She placed her hands on his shoulders, "Michael…don't ever come around me or my family again!" Her knee connected with his groin.

Now, you may ask yourself, if you hit an angel in the balls…will it hurt?

Michael's eyes almost popped out of his head as he fell to the floor in pain. Lucy ran down the stairs and into Mark's waiting arms.

"Nice one babe! Ah couldn't done it better myself!" Mark grinned and kissed her.

Kane starred at Mark, "Nice dress."

Mark hugged his long time friend, "And you still look like a dork!"

"I want to go home!" Exclaimed Lucy, "I have a promise to keep."

The all father starred happily as the three disappeared back to Earth, Job appeared beside God.

"Do you think this was wise, my lord?" Job asked.

"**Let her enjoy this time with him. Even though we know what their future holds, it is not to we to stop it."**

"As you wish, and may they have mercy on us all…"

Chapter 7

It was almost sunrise when little Cassidy took her spot on the front steps for the past two months. She had waited there every day for Lucy to comeback with her father, Gruff stayed by her side.

"What are you doing?" Asked Emily.

"Waiting for Lucy and Daddy."

"Daddy's dead Cassy, mommy said that he's never coming back."

"Lucy promised that she'll bring him back!" Cassy shouted, "And Lucy never broke a promise to me!"

"If you keep this up, mommy's going to send you to a shrink where they shrink your head and…" Something had caught their eyes.

There was a coupled walking towards them against the rising sun, they were walking hand in hand. The shorter one was a woman, with a trench coat, the other was a tall man, and there was a leather biker jacket on him and a black bandana on his head. Their shadows made it hard for Emily to see their faces, but Cassidy's eyes knew who it was…

"DADDY!" the little one shouted as she ran towards them.

"Cassy stop! That's not daddy!" Emily shouted back, but Cassy wouldn't listen.

Emily saw from the distance as the tall man let go of the woman's hand and crouched down to the ground, grabbing the little girl tightly in his arms as she ran to him. As the sun rose, Emily's eyes couldn't understand what she was seeing.

"MOMMY!" She screamed, "DADDY'S HOME! DADDY'S HOME!"

Emily began to run, her father was there, alive and well. She landed in his arms, beside her sister."

"My little angels," Mark winked at Lucy, "Ah'm never leaving you guys again."

Lucy knelt beside them, Cassidy jumped into her arms.

"Thank you Lucy…you kept your promise!" Her little happy grin made the Devil smile.

"Oh sweetheart, I would anything for you. That's what angels are for."

_**The end….**_

_**but will be continued…**_


	4. The Deadman Cometh

**DISCLAIMER: I, of course, do not own any of the registered trademark characters of the licensed WWE (World Wrestling Entertainment). They are being used without permission but I make no profit from these stories. These are just use for enjoyment (ect and ect….). BUT!!! Lucy is MINE!!!!!! ALL MINE!!!!! She cannot be used without permission. Also, there is an explicit sex scenes and some foul language. This is my first WWE fan fic series now…wow…a series, I hope you like it. By the way, there will be great changes to the bible…if you are a die hard Christian, please don't be offended, but then again, if you were, why would you be reading a fanfic about the Undertaker?**

**The Deadman Cometh…**

Chapter 1

He hated this nightmare. He's been getting them for the last six months, since he came back. It always happens the same, falling out of the plane, getting swallowed by the earth and land in fire…then the voices…ends with a scream.

Usually he'd wake up by then, a little on the shaky side. Nothing a stiff drink wouldn't fix, then back to sleep, but this time is was different.

The fire gave way and he landed on red soil, fire burning in pyres all around, that didn't disturbed him, it was the never ending angelic bodies as far as he could see. They looked as if a great battle was fought, and they had lost. Malicious laughter boomed around him, he had heard it many times before…

The thunder pounding outside the house woke Mark up for his dream, the lighting flickered through the window. He touched the woman who slept beside him, she was definitely sound asleep, not much woke her up. He moved silently out of bed and pulled on his track pants, could use that stiff drink now.

He quietly closed the door behind him, the house was dark, but he could hear good old Gruff snoring by the fire place. He made his way into the kitchen and took out a glass and bottle of Jimmy Bean, the lighting flashed again. Something caught his eye for a moment, something moving outside.

He walked to the big front windows and starred at the tree line about thirty yards away, there was something there. His eyes widened as he saw him standing there, the black shadow appeared as the lightning flashed. He was massive, but it was the outline that shocked Mark. The bordello hat, long trench coat, massive hands…no…it couldn't be…

He retired that part of him, the Deadman was never to come back to the ring…death sometimes has that kind of affect on a person. The Undertaker was put to rest when he died, and that's where he'll stay. But who the fuck would be out there dressed like this? A crazed fan?

"Mark?"

Even though that angelic voice would bring him to his knees, at this moment, it made him jump out of his skin.

"Lucy! Don't ever do that!" He shouted.

"Sorry, " Her blue eyes looked at him with concern, "what's wrong?"

"Ah think there's a lunatic outside dressed as the Undertaker…" He said as he looked back outside.'

"I don't sense anyone…" Lucy said as she scanned the property mentally, "Just the horses and we have a new little fox family under the barn again…"

The lighting flashed again, there was no one there…

"Ah swear Ah saw someone…"

Lucy stood beside him and looked herself, "There's no one there babe."

She wrapped her arms around him, "Come on, let's go back to bed…I'll rub your back…"

"Mmmm…sounds like a good idea…"

Chapter 2

Mark looked at himself in the mirror, his face need a little shave. He starred at his tattoos, their colors seemed brighter, as if they were just done. Especial the new one on his neck, no one would guess that the angel tattoo covered a painful memory. He insisted on getting it done when he returned, from the dead.

Lucy fixed the problem, she came up with the idea that they found another corps and she found him as a John Doe in a near by hospital. The funeral was a little tough on her. She had to mentally change everyone who came their perspective of what they remember, instead of the open casket that was there, they now remember that it was a closed casket, the body being mutilated on ground impact. It wasn't a nice thing to do, but what choice did they had?

Lucy stepped into the bathroom, she starred down her man with a wishful look, "I can always cancel."

"No, you've got to learn what's it like to live like a human, and yes that means going to a boring lawyer's convention in Washington. It's only three days."

"But I'm going to have to share a room with another girl! I won't be able to shimmy here when I want. And besides, if I want to fly I'll use my own wings."

He wrapped his arms around her, "Honey, there's nothing wrong with being apart for a few days. You've got to stop being overprotective of me! For crying out loud, Ah don't think they're going to try again…ok?"

She sighed, "Ok. Fine. I guess I'll spent some time with the females of your kind. It might not hurt…"

"Ah think you'll like it. Maybe make some friends?"

"What are you going to do while I'm gone?"

"Glen's going to be in town, so properly go for a cruise then maybe hit a bar."

"I hope he's still not upset I took his powers from him." She said as she pulled away from his and began to get dressed for the office.

Mark began to brush his teeth above the bathroom sink, "Nah…he understands, he was liking them a little too much."

"I think I'm all packed.." Lucy said as she pulled her travel back behind her, "My flight leaves in an hour…so I guess I'd better shimmy there now."

Mark rinsed his mouth out and kissed her, "You be good there. I love you."

She kissed him back, "I love you, I'll call every night."

She shimmied away, Mark went back to the sink and looked back into the mirror. His eyes seem a little dull, his skin a little pale…just the result of lack of sleep. He splashed some warm water on his face and looked back into the mirror, He jumped back at the image. The Deadman was starring back at him.

Mark blinked and took another look, it was just his reflection, no hat, no coat…He wiped his face dry with a towel. He entered the kitchen and grabbed a cup of fresh brewed coffee, he took a sip and thought for a moment.

Perhaps it was just his mind playing tricks on him, could subconsciously want to return to the ring? But he didn't feel the same way about the Undertaker as before, his death and resurrection could be blamed on that. Perhaps it's just the after affect of the body being dead for a few months…it will pass…and then everything's going to be normal.

He grabbed an apple from the bowl of fruit on the counter, He would have a talk with Lucy about when she came back, but not while she's gone, it'll give an excuse for her to retreat from the conference. Believe it or not, humans actually made Lucy nervous with their unpredictability.

The only people she was comfortable with was him, the girls, and Glen. Mark thought it was time for her to explore more what the earth had to offer, there was more to life than just staying at home and catering to your man. Mark also believed that she would enjoy some time away from him, it'll give her a break from constantly looking over his shoulder every moment. She wasn't overbearing or anything like that, it was just Mark felt that since he's come back, he's felt a change in the air, as if Lucy had changed a little towards a mother wolverine protecting her cubs. But Mark wasn't a cub, and he understood that Lucy still blames herself for what happened, and that subconsciously she's overcompensating for it.

She's the one who needed a vacation, Mark thought. After all, she and Glen literally went through Hell to get him back. And she never does anything for herself…you know…she never does…

He looked around the kitchen, then to the living room. Both rooms were perfectly clean. He knew that all the laundry was done, even a few home cooked meals were prepared before she left, just in case he was hungry. She was always doing something for him or the girls.

Mark flopped on the couch and turned on the TV with the remote. As he was trying to get comfortable, he felt something soft with his hands as he tried to pull out the pillow from under him. He held out a pair of blue baby socks, his eyes widened for a moment…was she pregnant?

Chapter 3

Glen leaned over the pool table, lining up the q-ball for a double combo, "What if she is? You are married to her."

Mark leaned against the wall as he held on to his personal cue stick while sipping on his beer, "Ah don't know…we've never really talked about it. What if she can't? What if she can? We're not just talking about some normal baby here."

"I'd bet he'd be cute as a button…" Glen teased as he nailed his shot, "I bet that he comes out looking like a cherub…with your ugly mug!"

"Hey…my girls are proff that I make cute babies."

"Sara must have jumped the fence, cause the kids are smart too!"

Glen missed his second shot, Mark moved in to take his shot.

"Do you think she hasen't said anything because of the people up there?" Asked Glen

"That might be it, she's changed after that. Ah don't know how to describ it…ah caught her walking around the property acouple ot times with that sword of hers in the middle of the night…she looked god damed scarry."

Just as Mark was about to take his shot, another cue stick smamed on the table over his. Mark looked up and starred angrily at the tall blond man holding the stick, he was big, Mark would give him that, and so was the three friends behind them.

"Do you mind?" Mark asked with a certain agression to it.

"You've been hogging this table all night, old timer. We want to play."

"Then you'll wait your punk ass turns!" Mark shouted as he gave the young man an uppercut.

Glen didn't need an invite, he lunged at two to the big boys dressed in their colledge foot fall jackets. They were big and young, but these were two seasoned brawlers themselves.

The fight started in the pool area and then moved towards the bar, no one would get in their way. Mark Grabbed hold of the blond and rammed his fist three times at the back of his head, Mark spent a lot of years in boxing and he was good at it. The boy fell down as his one friend jumped on Mark's back, using his momenton, Mark locked onto his head and threw him over, slaming him on top of his friend.

Glen didn't have a problem either, The big dumb looking football star thought he push the giant down, but Glen was used to this kind of play. He dug his heet in and heaved the bulk up and threw him onto the one behind.

The first blond punk got to his feet and tried his best to slam a punch on the former deadman, but Mark caught it in mid air with his hand, slowly crushing the man's hand withint.

"Someone should teach you boys some manners…" He wishpered to the boy, his dark green eyes glaring down at him in rage.

Mark grabbed the boy's elbow with his free hand and twisted his arm, snapping the shoulder ligaments and disolated the arm from the shoulder. The young man screamed in pain and fear and tried to runn off away from Mark, his friends followed behind.

Glen starred at his firend, who was looking at his hands in puzzlement, "You think that was a little extream?"

Mark looked back at him, his bright green eyes still a little confused, "Ah don't know what just happened, but Ah think we should get out of here."

Glen grabbed his jacket and threw a few hundred bills on the table, "I hope that covers the damage."

Chapter 4

Mark didn't think he would miss her that much, it was their second night apart and he still missed her body next to his. Talking on the phone did nothing to calm him, even though it was her that wouldn't end the call. She hated it there so much, too many people...too many emoitions for her…

Mark turned over on his bed and looked at the alarm clock, it still read half past two in the morning. He got out of bed and wanded down to the kitchen in the dark. The half moon outside gave enough light inside the ranch to see. He grabbed the jug of cold water from the fridge, a baby's giggle cause him to drop the glass on the floor.

He didn't move, his eyes slowly looking around the room. He herd it again, coming from the dark corner of the living room, just past the couch. He moved silently towards the light switch, he flicked them all on. There was nothing there, just old Gruff sleeping on his blanket.

He bent over and picked up the glass and as he stood up, he jumped against the fridge in shock. The deadman was right in front of him, his menicing dark green eyes staring intenlty at him. The look of fearless inabitions, the wild and dangerouse mind of a animal looked back at him.

The Undertaker grabbed Mark by his neck and pulled him close, he couldn't breath, was he dreaming? Or was this really hapenning?

Mark Leaped out of bed, his body covered with a cold seat. It was too real for his liking, his heart was going a mile a minute. He laid back on the bed and took a few breaths…it was just a dream…but why now? Was his mind telling him something?

He rolled over, it was proplely one of those spycosomatic things that happen when you come back to the living. It'll just be another those things that he would have to deal with, and do it alone. This was something he had to do it alone, he couldn't have Lucy fix all his problems.

He touched her side of the bed, she'll be home soon. All he needed was his Lucy, she always seemed to make things right. And to think…a little wee one…won't that piss off the boys in Heaven.

Chapter 5

It didn't take Lucy long to find him waiting at the front doors of the terminal, she ran into Mark's arms and kissed him.

"I missed you so much!" She whispered.

"Not as much as Ah did, babe." He kissed her once more, "Got your stuff?"

"Yeah, just one bag for me."

They walked out hand in hand and brought her to the big Dodge pick-up truck, brand new black paint job. He loaded her luggage and they loaded themselves in, then pulling out .

"How was the fight?" He asked her.

"Awful! I was stuck with that Brenda woman from the office! She can't shut up about her grandkids...I never met them but I know everything about them!"

Mark pulled out the blue socks he had found the other day and showed them to Lucy.

"Oh they're so cute!" She grabbed them and began to examine them closely, "They're so tiny!"

Mark began to smile, "Is there something you want to tell me?"

"Like?" asked Lucy as she began to slip the little socks over two of her fingers.

"Like…why you bought them?"

She starred at him for a moment, "I didn't buy these, why would I?"

"Maybe because you thought you were pregnant?"

Lucy thought for a moment, "You know, I never thought about that…"

"About having kids?"

"Well…yeah…I guess this body could carry a child to term…but I never thought about having children…ever. Never thought that far."

"Do you like the idea?"

"I don't know…I mean…what effect would it have on a child being born of two worlds? What affect would it have on the world? But yet, I love taking care of the girls when they're with us."

"You would definitely be a great mom, you are wonderful with the girls."

"I don't think it's a good idea right now, I think that the power above might have an issue with that. I'm not saying that we shouldn't have any, just not right now. Let me look into it, I'm sure that I can contact Job and see if there are any…"

"How about this? If we do, we do, if we don't, we don't?"

She could see the disappointment in his eyes as he watched the road, she curled up beside him.

"I love you."

He wrapped his arms around her, "I love you too."

It didn't take them long to get home, they didn't even care to unload her suitcase. Mark opened her door for her and picked Lucy up in his arms. The door simply opened as they walked into their home, closing behind as they made their way into the living room. He gently laid her on the couch and began to undress her.

"Ah missed you so much…" He whispered in her ear as his hands lifter her shirt off.

"Oh baby…all I thought was you…" She cried back as she felt his hand touching her tenderly.

She pulled his sweater off, and pulled his lip towards hers. She moved her hand around his chest and then down below. He moaned and began to nibble her neck as her hand moved slowly. The rest of the clothing seem to land scattered around the room, Mark sat up and pulled his angel on top of him. The angel cried out and she felt him enter her, the rhythm of his body sawing her back and forth.

He wrapped his arms around her, loosing himself in the blissful cries of his love…his angel. She was his, and only his. He had been the only man to show her what it was like to be loved wholly, she never denied him, she would never. She was his…she would do as he pleased…she will serve well…

"MARK!"

Mark starred at Lucy, he had her on the ground, pin by her hands.

"You're hurting me…" She whispered, it was evident of the pain in her eyes.

He released his hold and drew away from her in disbelief, her writs were definitely bruised. Thank goodness she healed fast, it was just a matter of moments before the bruises vanished. Lucy tried to touch him, but Mark recoiled from her. She reached again, this time she didn't let go. She sat behind him with her arms held on tightly. He took her hand into his kissed the inside of her palm.

"Ah'm sorry….Ah didn't mean to…"

"I know." She kissed the back of his neck, "want to talk about it?"

He shook his head, "No…Ah don't feel up to it. Ah think Ah'm going to lie down."

He helped her to his feet, "I'll join you."

"Ah wouldn't have it any other way."

Chapter 6

It was a few days later, Lucy was just making her way towards her car from the elevator of the building. She didn't like underground parking lots, it wasn't for the fact of the crimes that have been committed. It would block out the sun, it was so man made. She looked though her purse for her keys, dropping her brief case on the ground.

"For fuck's sake!" She growled as she began to pick up the papers that fell out of her briefcase.

"Miss Fir?" She looked up and noticed the short elder monk who stood before her.

As she stood up, she took a good look at him. He was shorter than she was, his face was way too small for his nose that carried thick glasses, too thick to see the grey eyes behind them. His white hair was cut short and shaved on the top.

"Can I help you?" She asked him.

"Miss Fir, please do not be alarmed when I tell you this, but an angel of god has instructed me to meet you, there is a message that I must give you…"

"Hold on, what's the name of the angel who sent you?" She asked.

"All I know, miss, is that he was an archangel of god…"

"…with dark brown locks, fair skin and eyes like mine?"

"why yes! That was he…"

Lucy turned around from him, "He has nothing that I want to hear. You can tell Michael that I still don't want anything to do with him."

"But miss! He needs to meet with you! He says it is with great importance that you speak with him! It is about your husband!"

Lucy turned around, "You tell him that if he ever breath my husband's name on his lips, I'll finish the job I set out to do six month ago."

She leaped into her car and drove off, leaving the poor little monk alone. But he wasn't alone for long. A form appeared beside him, dressed in a white suit with matching wings.

"I fear that I have failed you, my lord."

The angel placed his hand on the monk's shoulder, "No friend, I knew that she would not listen to me, but she did listen to you. In time she will have to come to me, I pray it would not be too late."

Chapter 7

The dream, it was only a dream he had told himself as he walked aimlessly though the grey corridors, they seem to lead on forever. Mark turned another corner, he could hear the laughter behind him. He was coming…and he knew Mark couldn't get away. He turned town another tunnel, hoping that this one would lead him out. But this one ended with a wall, with a full size mirror before him.

Mark stopped for a moment and starred into the glass, his refection shot back, with those intense dark green eyes. The Deadman had found him. He reached out and grabbed Mark by the neck, easily lifting him in the air.

"You and I have unfinished business…" The Deadman said in a low and raspy voice, "…did you think that I would rest in peace? There is so much that must be done. What you failed at, I will succeed…"

The Undertaker pulled Mark into the mirror and disappeared…there was nothing there in the reflection, until a dark from walked out of the glass. He adjusted his black trench coat and black hat, he looked around the halls with his dark eyes…a sinister grin on his dark face…

Mark rose out of bed, the room was quite but he could hear movement coming from the living room. He moved silently out of the bedroom and looking into the hall, he could see Lucy sitting on the couch in her PJs while a hoard of papers surrounded the coffee table. She didn't hear him coming, she was too preoccupied with her work. He would change that.

His hand touched the back of her neck, she looked up and smiled at him.

"Why aren't you in bed?" He asked.

"I didn't want to wake you, you looked so rested." She leaned her head against his waist.

He began to message her neck, gently at first, she moaned a little at his touch, his other land touching her face, outlining her lips with his finger. He pulled her up and sat her on the back of the couch, holding her tight.

"Ah want to make love to you right now…" he said as he began to pull down her pants, she grabbed his hand.

"Right now? But I have some papers to…" He ended her words with another kiss, this time a little forced.

He lifter her up into his arms and carried her to the counter, it was the perfect height.

"Ah need you right now…baby…" He whispered as he pulled her top off and laid her on the cold counter.

"Mark…I…" He touched her face with his hand, some how calming her growing concern.

She could feel him touch her body, caressing it softly, then a little hard. She found her mind lost within his touch, she moaned as she felt his hands found her moistness. She was his…he touched her breast with his fingertip…all his…

"That's my girl…just relax and enjoy the ride…"

He pushed himself inside of her, Lucy cried out as he began to thrust himself faster and fast,. He held onto her arms for more leverage, he wanted to feel all of her, her breath, her cries, and taste her tears…the excitement grew within himself. He quickened his pace, the angel cried out as he neared his release. He held on to her hard, restricting her movements as he allowed his release to enter her body.

He lay on her for a few moments, then gently lifter her in his arms. She seemed like a rag doll as he moved her inside the bed room, her eyes were vacant as he laid her on the bed and kissed her lips.

"Sleep tight little angel, you're going to need your strength…"

Chapter 8

…_Lucifer…Lucifer…_

Lucy opened her eyes and looked around, she was still in her bedroom…what had happened? One minute Mark was groping her and then the next she's in bed, she could feel the form beside her, he was with her. She tried to get up but found herself extremely sore…it was hard for her to stand on her legs.

She looked over to where her husband slept, Mark was snoring loudly under the covers. She wrapped her house coat around herself and tried to take a step, she was definitely in pain around her midsection.

She shimmied out of the house, and into a grave yard. She was so sore that she had to sit on a low tombstone as she waited.

"I thought you wouldn't come." Michael said as he walked to her.

"What's going on Michael? Are you messing with Mark again? You know I'll kill you for that." She replied.

"I have not done anything to your…husband." The word was like poison on his lips, "I have come to warn you of him. Please listen to what I have to say…"

"You won't back off will you?" She shouted, "Get over it! If you're the one that's messing with Mark, I'll…"

"He has become something else Lucifer! You yourself have noticed that he has become different!" he stood right in front of her now, "I know that you are holding a lot of hate for me and I understand why, but right now I am only thinking or your welfare! Weather or not you still love me, I will always love you and protect you!"

"Mark loves me and will do anything for me! He's just going through a rough time right now and he needs me! This is just a case of psychosomatic behaviour after a traumatic experience…"

Michael starred back at her, "Listen to yourself…you sound just like a human wife…failing to see what is obviously in front of her, in the form of her husband."

"What are you trying to say, Michael?"

"Lucifer, I sense the power that grows within him, if you would simply allow yourself to sense him, you would believe me when I say that man is no longer a man…"

"You know what? I'm tired of hearing this bull shit. I'm going back home, there's nothing more for us to say to each other. Mark will be fine in a few days, even if it takes a few weeks…"

"When have you ever lost time, Lucifer?"

She froze, "Spying inside my head now? That's rude."

"When, Lucifer, when had you ever loss time? You have tonight…"

"How would you know, you're been spying on me again…"

"Only because I still love you. He had done something to you tonight, I am not sure as to what yet, but Lucifer, there are dark thoughts with in his mind."

"Michael, I am not going to let you turn me away from the man I love, Mark will be alright. You're just looking for problems where there are none, go back to heaven."

"Lucifer!" but she was gone just as fast as she came.

She appeared in her room, Mark wasn't sleeping on the bed, he wasn't even in the room infact. Lucy walked out into the living room and kitchen, but Mark wasn't there. She opened the outside door and looked about, there was nothing moving, not a soul was out in the yard.

She closed the door and jumped, Mark was standing beside the door with his arms crossed and a look of calmness in his dark eyes.

"Where were you?" He asked in a low tone.

"I…had to go out…" This was definitely not like him.

"To meet who? Michael?" His eyes showed no emotions, "You leave your husband after making love to be with your ex? That's not very nice of you Lucy…"

"Mark…it's not what you think…" _Danger!_

He grabbed her face in his hands, "I'm not mad at you sweetheart, I was just worried about you. You know that Michael is still in love with you and he'll do anything to break us apart."

"I know…I'm sorry…" _Danger!_

"Promise me that you will never see his again…" His voice became low and raspy, his hands began to slowly wrap around her neck…was he trying to chock her?

"Mark…I…" This had gone far enough!

She pushed him away from her with all her might, she landed on the floor and looked up, but he was gone. She got up from the floor and looked around, her senses were telling her of danger.

She looked around the room, she could now sense the power that dwelt within. It seemed that he could be felt all around, a strategy that worked. She couldn't pin point him, but he was still here.

"Mark?" She called out, her mind ready to freeze him in place, "Mark…I know that there's something wrong honey…we can fix it sweetheart."

"You seem to have your concerns misplaced, my dear…" The raspy voice called out, "It is you, my dear wife, who do not know her place!"

"Mark…please…you're scarring me…" She turned and starred at the man before her.

The Undertaker looked down at her and gave her an ominous smile, He was dressed as he did when he first walked down the ramp at Wrestle Mania Twenty, including the bolero cowboy hat.

"Mark?" Her eyes starred intensely into his dark green eyes.

"No…but you know who I am…" He stroked her face, she felt week for a moment.

"But you're not real…" She could feel the dark forces within him,

"I am…and I am a mate better suited for an angel." He bent over and kissed her, she seem to loose herself in his arms.

She felt so dizzy, she couldn't make out what was happening. She didn't feel him pick her up, the room was spinning around out of control.

"Hush now…the feeling will subside with time…" He kissed her forehead as he carried her into the darkness, "Soon…the world will bow at the feet...of the Undertaker."

Chapter 9

Michael walked in a rushed pace throughout the white marble halls of Heaven, he was in a rush and time was running out. The doors of the great library flew open as the son of God entered the room, Job looked up for his scroll covered desk.

"Michael? Can I assist you?" Job asked the frantic angel.

Michael began to look through the scrolls, "I fear that Lucifer has gotten herself in danger again. I pray that I am in time to help her."

"But would she accept your help?" Asked Job.

Michael peered back at him, "I had not thought of that. Perhaps there is someone I could sent in my stead…another archangel? Perhaps Gabriel would…"

"I may have someone in mind…" Job said as he handed Michael a parchment.

Michael gazed at the parchment in shock, "I would believe that you have lost your mind, Job. This…this one? But he had not gone through the Ascension yet! I am still lost as to how he had made it here without going through the Ascension! He chases the females around chanting _come get some Latino Love_! He is an embarrassment to angel about!"

"That would be your father's doing. He had always a soft heart for that one, he felt that he should stay here as he is, I believe it was more for your father's amusements. But needless to say, that this man was once a wrestler for the same people as your dear Lucifer's husband worked for. He even knew him, he could prove much more useful for your task than you first believe."

Michael starred back at the parchment, "Humans…I would send a human to do the work of an angel…"

"He is no longer a human, the All Father had given him his wings."

"I fear that this might be worst than what you imply, Job."

"I assure that this would be a better course of action. Michael…has Father spoken to you yet about Revelations?"

"No…he will not discuss the matter with me."

"I fear I shall inform you of the words, I believe it is time you should know. Michael, our scholars have now correctly deciphered the Book of Revelations…"

"I believed that it had already been done? Why again?"

"Because we had incorrectly translated it. One of the prophecies…_and the devil shall come to man_…we mistaken the word _to_, the correct word is _from_…._and the devil shall come from man_."

"Forgive me, Job, but I yet understand."

The aged angel moved away from his desk, "It means that the true Devil was born of man, and there is much more….the book describes Lucifer as an angel, not a devil as we believed in the beginning."

"But I had believed that the humans had wrote those words…"

"Not all that is written in the wholly bible is false, it was just the way that the humans had interpreted the words. Throughout the centuries and many translations, the true words were lost. We have the originals here, they were created far before we came here. That is what I haven researching for, I believed that the book is correct in stating that there will be another war…far grater than the last. Armageddon is much closer than we had first anticipated."

"And what of the anti-Christ? The child fabled to begin the destruction?" Asked Michael.

"The child born of man, his father the Devil…and his mother…born of heaven…"

"Are you sure of this?"

"Yes…I had discovered it when you brought his soul here. I had studied his soul, he was never meant to finish the Ascension. He was destined to become what he is now, I fear that the actions that had fallen had contributed to his rebirth. I fear that it had quicken the end."

"Are you to tell me that I have caused the creation of the Devil himself?"

"No…not caused it, quickened it! Do you remember the angels that came to earth and loved the human woman there?"

"Before Lucifer's tantrum and flooded the earth? Yes, what of it?"

"They had children, the woman, they became giants that roamed the earth. We believed them all destroyed after the flood, but a few did survive. Lucifer's human is a direct descendent of one of them…Argarath…I believed that was his name. He cursed God when it flooded, God refused to save them, cursed him that one day, his children will seek revenge upon heaven. They were an aragent people."

If angels could have headaches, Michael would be having one right now.

"Tell me, are the scrolls stating that this human, who is a descendant of angels, has now become the Devil…and he is planning on the destruction of Heaven…with Lucifer?"

"With the child that shall be born of Heaven and earth…"

Michael looked down at the parchment, "And you believe that he can help?"

Job smiled, "He did cheat Hell and stole Heaven…"

Chapter 10

Lucy blinked a few times before looking around the room, her head wasn't spinning anymore but she still felt sick to her stomach.

She found herself laying on top of an extremely large four post bed with black satin sheets. There were black shear drapes pulled open around the bed. The walls were like dark red giant bricks and there were ancient but clean wardrobes, chairs, and a desk in the corner with antique books sitting on top. The carpet was black as well and was lush and soft. There was a fireplace in the other corner far from the door that held a simple gold urn on it\s mantle, the front of the fireplace was made from beautiful black marble. The only light in the room was from a candle tree, where seven white candles burned brightly by the desk.

She tried to get up but fell back on the bed, her head wouldn't stop spinning…was this like a hangover that she had heard a lot about after a night of binge drinking? She had to get up, she did know here she was and her last memory didn't help matters.

Lucy sat back up, slowly this time, her head didn't spin. The large wooden door was directly in front of her, she guessed that it was lock. She didn't like the feeling she was getting…what did happen?

The sound of the door opening broke her thought, she looked up and saw the Deadman enter, a devilish grin on his face.

"I am happy that you are awake…my wife." He said in that raspy voice.

"Where are we, Mark…"

"We are home. Where you and I will live in peace…away from the prying eyes of the holy ones…" He moved towards be set and sat down on the edge.

"Where are we?" She asked again, this time a little more forceful.

"Why, Hell of course!" They cannot see us here, we can stay here and have our children in peace…"

She moved back a little, "Children? Mark…what is going on with you?"

He touched her check, she felt dizzy again, "Call me husband…call me Undertaker, do not call me by that human name, it is not who or what I am anymore. And I thank you for releasing me from my human shell."

"I don't understand…how…"

He kissed her, "When you resurrected me…you filled my body with the power of gods, my soul had been released when that fool Michael attempted his Ascension, the combination had given me true life beyond what I could imagine."

"But this is wrong…you can't do this…"

"Is it wrong to be with the one I love, who is destined to carry my seed and gives me life? Oh Lucifer…my love…my wife…you will understand in time…"

"That's why I feel like shit…" She looked up at him, "…how did you get me pregnant?"

He pulled out he round dark stone with a pentacle engraved on it, "I remember when you locked the power away, did you not think I would hear the words you spoke, even though a human ear could not hear them? I had changed then, I heard every word you said and memorized it. The power is now mine, with it, I persuaded you to accept me, and then you had conceived."

"You got those socks…"

"Yes, I believed that you would be eager to begin a family, but I learned that you needed to be…led into it. The power achieved the goal, now once our son is born, Heaven will never have a claim on your soul again. We will be together in all eternity."

He wrapped his arms around her and placed his hand on her belly, "Listen…our son grows strong within you. A tiny, vulnerable and innocent life, dependant on his mother for life."

The Undertaker kissed his dark bride, "Our child, created in love…our love…"

"But at what cost?" She asked him, "What cost would our child have on this world…?"

"Hush," he touched her head, she began to feel tired, "Sleep…you worry too much. The only thing that you need to concern yourself with is our son, and his wellbeing."

He laid her on the bed and wrapped the covers around her, "With time, my Lucifer, you will see the world though my eyes, and trust in my judgement of this world…then…you will give me the true power…" He stroked her calm face gently, "…you will command Necracomicon to obey me, and I will destroy Heaven, and we shall rule earth together!"

Chapter 11

The man crept around the arena, the darkness was a comfort to him. He was given instructions to let no one see him, his identity had to kept secret from everyone, even the ones he loved. The area was filled to the bring with wrestling fans, the sceptical that was Smackdown has entered the building and created a sense of bewilder in this young warrior.

Compared to his new brethren, he was only a novice, but here! Here with in the red, white and blue ropes, the roar of the people, the music played as they entered the ring to battle…this was home to him. Oh…what he would give to drive down to the ring as his music played loudly! To see his fans wear his face on their shirts…to see his wife smile at him…his little niños…he missed it so much.

But! He was on a mission of a life time…or after-lifetime he chuckled. He had to find a very important person here, a comrade of sorts. He pulled his hood over his head and long enough to just slightly cover his face, He turned his body away from a couple walking down the hallway away from him. The warrior wrinkled his face in disgusts as he recognized it was Chavo Guerro and his Uncle's widow, Vicky …they were holding hands.

They were talking quietly as the stranger walked past them, he could over hear them talk about the Guerror legacy…

_Guerror legacy, un qué moron!_ The stranger thought, _What till Chris finds out what Chavo is really up to…that would be funny to see his face when he reads a note from the grave!_

The man walked away from them, and looked around. He could convince the Big Guy to leave him down here for a little time…there was some unfinished business that he had to take care of before he left this world…

He came down to the dressing rooms and scanned the doors, he stopped when he reached the door to the temporary housing of the Brothers of Destruction. He hoped the monster was here, well…he wasn't really a monster.

He knocked on the door, there was a shuffle heard from inside. He knocked again.

"What?"

"Housekeeping." The man had said in a high female voice with a strong Spanish accent.

"No thanks."

He knocked again, "Housekeeping! You want towel?"

"No, go away."

Knocked again, "Housekeeping! You want fluffy pillow?"

"I said no! Go away!"

Knocked, "You want blow job?"

"What?" The door suddenly opened and a confused Kane was standing at the door looking down at the man dressed in sweats.

"Who the hell are you?" Glen asked as the man pulled off his hood and gave the red machine that unforgettable Latino smile.

Kane stood frozen, the man gave him a wink, "Consigamos este partido comenzado! Latino heat is here!"

To be continued….


	5. Revelations

**DISCLAIMER: I, of course, do not own any of the registered trademark characters of the licensed WWE (World Wrestling Entertainment). They are being used without permission but I make no profit from these stories. These are just use for enjoyment (ect and ect….). BUT!!! Lucy is MINE!!!!!! ALL MINE!!!!! She cannot be used without permission. Also, there is an explicit sex scenes and some foul language. This is my first WWE fan fic series now…wow…a series, I hope you like it. By the way, there will be great changes to the bible…if you are a die hard Christian, please don't be offended, but then again, if you were, why would you be reading a fanfic about the Undertaker?**

**Revelations**

Chapter 1

Glen Jacobs, better known as the Big Red Machine Kane from WWE, sat in silence as he starred in utter confusement as to why the Hispanic man was standing in front of him, a man that had died of heart failure four years ago. Now the once soul was in the flesh, and drinking heavily the bottle of champagne in Kane's dressing room. That bottle was meant for Kane…but now, it was being drank by…the late Eddie Guerro.

Glen scratched his head and gave the Hall of Fame inductee another look, "You know, I should really be used to this, but I'm not."

"Ah! Chill Esse! It has been too long since I drank some good stuff! They don't have anything up there you know, Homes…" Eddie took another drink.

Glen looked at his costume hanging in the private shower room, Mark still hadn't showed up. Glen hadn't been able to get a hold of either Mark of Lucy in the last two weeks, and now Eddie had come back from the grave, in better shape than when he left, but still dead.

"I hate to break your enjoyment, Eddie, but was there a reason why you're here?"

"Si."

"And that would be?"

Eddie finished his last drink, the bottle was now empty, "Si, si. I was sent down here to ask you a few questions…Do you know where our friend, Mark is?"

Glen smiled, his insane Kane smile, "He's disappeared with Lucy and now Heaven's worried. They're probably on a cruise or something…"

"Sure homes, and Chavo isn't fucking my wife." Eddie grinned, Something bad is going to happen very soon Glen, and Mark is the eye of the storm. Lucifer is missing with him and that makes Heaven very nervous. The homes in white asked me to find them, but I need your help."

Chapter 2

Michael stood quietly as he looked into the looking glass, everywhere he looked, he could not find her. The storms on earth seem to be brewing, the sounds of deathly cries could be heard within the wind. No one had seen the spirits begin to rise from the depths below and collect around the dead. Some of the humans had noticed a strange red tinge to the moon, the trees seemed to stare back at the people. The world was changing…they hadn't much time. He looked down at the main floors at Job, who was still looking through the ancient tomes.

"Tell me, brother, have you found anything?"

Job looked up at the son of god and smiled, "Nothing my Lord, This new immortal is quite educated…"

"He is growing with power, with Lucifer at his side, he will be invincible…"

"And what fears your more, my Lord? He using her for his own ends? Or her willingness to follow him?""

Michael was silent for a moment, "I will not accept that Lucifer would do anything against us. He will use her, force her hand in this…and then she will see him for what he really is."

"And do you believe that she would see him through your eyes and not her own?"

Michael shook his head, "You cannot tell me that she would still love him after he turns this world into his dark visage…"

"**You miss understand what Job is trying to ask you**." They two turned and bowed as the all mighty walked into the throne room, **"Lucifer is not a fool, she understands the difference between the human that he was, and the beast he is now."**

"Father, Lucifer has allowed the human to get the better of her, he has absorbed all the power contained within Stone Hedge! With Lucifer and her blade…"

"**He has not Necracomicon, that is the power he truly seeks."**

Michael cocked his head to the side, "The Sword of Death? Had he not retrieve it from Stone Hedge?"

"No," Replied Job, "Lucifer had hidden the blade again, its where about is known only to her."

"And if she gives him the blade?"

"**Then he would have the power to destroy Heaven and rule earth."**

Michael stood back in shock, "Lucifer had that power when she came here with the Human demon Kane?"

The All Father nodded, **"Yes, even though its power is unknown by her."**

"She knows not of the sword's power?" Michael asked.

"**No, what powers she does know had come accidentally to her. I had known of that fable blade for eons before it appeared before her when she was newly formed. That is why it was so important for her to follow us. The power only she possessed in the hands of pure evil would have been catastrophic in unknown apportions! The fables that were told to me where legendary…the blade had destroyed all life on planets before it was lost to the ages. It is said that it will only appear and obey those born to war. The power a force of iron willed souls forging together from the dying in the heat of war, that is what our Lucifer is made from, and the blades honour in which that she is. She and the sword are one, I doubt that she would released it to anyone if she could."**

"You knew about this weapon of mass destruction? And yet you allowed her to use it in battle?" Michael didn't know why Lucifer had that power, but the Father did.

"**I knew of the legend, the warrior that it was bonded to was undefeated, had we ever not defeated our enemies when Lucifer joined our people?"**

"I remember when she entered the white halls with you…she did not know who or what she was…with that black blade in her hands…"

"**I was fortunate to have found her before the others and taught her our ways, but again, she knows not what the blade can do…I fear that _He_ does though…and I know not as to how."**

"It was fortunate that she does not know the abilities of her weapon," Job began, "who knows what destruction she would have done in anger?"

Michael shook his head, "You allowed a creature as powerful as her loose upon the human world, with her temper and hatefulness?"

The all mighty smiled softly,** "She is also capable of loyalty, trust, compassion, even love…you have seen it for yourself. The one thing I had always asked of you, my children, is to have faith. I have faith that Lucifer will do what is right, what ever the cost may be."**

"And if you are wrong, Father?" Michael questioned.

The all father grinned, **"When have I ever been wrong?"**

Chapter 3

She didn't know what time it was, she didn't even know how long she had been there. The weakness, the sickness, Lucy was never conscious for long. She was half asleep, laying on the soft bed, covered in warm down blankets and pillows. There was a plate of food on the dresser nest to the bed, Lucy wasn't hungry, the child didn't require substance yet. She slowly raised herself from the bed, she was alone in the room, lit by a few candles. It definitely gave the room a dark gothic appeal, it suited the new owner well.

Lucy didn't really know what had happened, this new version of Mark had not given her much information. What she knew was she was in a cavern in Hell, where those up above couldn't reach them. No one dared to enter Hell, the demons that roamed would make short work of an unsuspecting angel. Those in Heaven couldn't not sense anything in Hell, except the horrific cries of the tortured, they just simply stayed away.

The second was being pregnant. She had never thought of children, having been created of a form of energy brought to life from a distant existence, it was not required to fornicate to procreate. But now, she had a life growing inside of her body, dependant on her energy to live and grow. It brought her a maze of wonder as she sensed the little life, the feelings were unimaginable, not even in her dreams. The protectiveness she felt for it, the curiosity of it's development, it was all new to her. This would have been a time of joyous celebration! She had done something that was told for centuries would never happen with her, she had created life with her husband.

Ah, her husband. This was the hardest part for her to understand. The caring and sweet man was no more, or at least not awake within the body. The man who walked into the room was something that all believed to be fictional. The power he was able to draw within himself had allowed the man to become this monster from the grave, the Undertaker was alive and well. He was dominating, powerful, his stares would sent chills up her spine, the tone of his voice was low and cold.

"How are you feeling?" He asked her.

"Sick, confused, anxious, amazed, angry, sad…" She felt her stomach lift a little, "why are you doing this?"

He walked slowly to the bed and sat beside her. He gently took her hands into his and kissed her, it was still the way Mark would kiss her.

"Lucifer…too long they have punished you for sins that were not your own. I would feel that you would understand why I had done what I did. You deserved to be worshiped by them! You! The mighty warrior that had brought their armies to victory! And their gratitude? To send you away from their perfect world and live with those who are unworthy to grace their presences…" He pulled her closer to him, she was too weak to fight him, "Lucifer…I have given you something that no one in Heaven was capable of, I have given you a life, a child created from our love. I understand that you do not feel comfortable here in the bellows of Hell, but Darling, they will come after the child. I have to protect my family."

She looked deep into his dark green eyes, "Family? What about Emily and Cassidy? They are your children too…"

He smiled, "They will not go after them, they are innocent. They will come after ours because it is not of their manner. They would believe that our baby would bring destruction to them. You know in your heart that this is truly against all that is your kind, they will want to make things right."

"I can't believe this is happening…" A tear fell from her eye, "You believe that they will come after us and kill the baby?"

"Yes." He replied with certainty, "That is why I had taken the power from Stone Hedge, I knew that once you were with child, you could not protect yourself. I needed to become what I am to give you that life and protect you both."

"I know the power that was there, it's a lot but not enough to battle all of Heaven…"

"But you do posses one thing that can destroy Heaven…" Lucy felt her heart sink.

"What's that?"

He kissed her gently again, "Your sword, it can multiply the power. Allow me to take command of it, I will destroy anyone who attacks. I will protect you and our child with my life."

"Give you command of Necracomicon?" She turned away from him, "I don't know…I mean…it didn't like to be touched by anyone but me. I don't know if it would obey you…"

The Deadman smiled softly, "I am sure that with a little time, it will regard me as someone else who wishes to protect its mistress."

"There's still more that I don't understand! What gave you this idea that I wanted children? Or how you were able to go to England and drain the stones without me knowing? I never taught you anything like this or talked about it in detail! And now you're talking about going to war with Heaven? I am so confused!"

His eyes turned sad, "You never wanted to have children with me?"

Her heart sank deeper, "Not that, it was just never discussed and I didn't even know if it was possible! Please understand, right now I am so confused with everything, especially the baby! I can't believe that I am actually going to have a baby! I would never have believed that we could! I thought they were just stories, but now…I don't know if I actually believe it…"

"Tell me, are you disappointed that you are having my baby?"

"No, I'm not…I'm just so shocked by it, it just hasn't sunk in yet, so tired all the time…and so sick."

He kissed her forehead, "The sickness will leave in time, you will feel better as the child grows. Now, I suggest that you rest, I have an errand to run. I cannot guess weather or not this child will grow as a normal child or fast. I would like us to be ready for his arrival."

He laid her back down, she closed her eyes as he stroked her face and kissed her one last time before leaving the room. Lucy waited until there was no sounds left. She slowly crawled out of bed and tried to sit up, but the nausea was still with her. She tried to shimmy out, but found herself vomiting in the chamber pot that was left at the side of the bed for her. She wasn't getting out the conventional way, did she have enough strength to reach the doors? Even then, she didn't have a way to fight the demons that roamed in Hell, and there was the seal under the Red Sea, and who would help her? Was there something wrong about this? Was she going the wrong way about this?

Yes, there was definitely something wrong about this. Mark should have never had the ability to get the power to become the Undertaker. Even then, why would he? He didn't really want anything to do with the Deadman, after the whole getting killed issue. She knew he was happy the way things were going, wasn't he? He was getting nightmares, but still…how did he do this? There was much more than this, he wasn't telling her the whole thing. She was capable of reading lies from someone's mouth, but she couldn't tell from Mark, maybe she didn't want to believe he would lie to her. He didn't like being called Mark, but somehow she was not able to just call him Undertaker…a fictional character brought to life, now that was weird.

She laid back in bed and looked around, was he really being heartfelt, or was there really something else the Deadman was thinking. Either way, she knew it had to do with Heaven, but she just couldn't put her finger on it. The one thing she did know, Necracomicon was hidden safely where no one could find it, waiting for her to call him out of hiding and do her ghastly bidding.

Chapter 4

It was night when Glen walked into his town house and flipped on the lights, after the events that transpired over the last few days, he really needed his time home…and hopefully alone. He pressed play on his answering machine, hoping that one of the messages was from Mark, instead it was a worried Sara, who like him can't find the elusive couple. At least she had taken Gruff home with her, just in case I heard from him first.

He threw his jacket on the couch, the lights began to flicker. Just then, the sound of a gothic church bell ran in the darkness, Glen jumped at the sound, it was as if he was in the bell tower as it rang. As the lights came back on, the sight before him definitely make him jump.

The Undertaker was standing before, including the darkness that escaped from his eyes.

"Holy shit Mark! What the fuck was that? Everyone's been looking for you and…"

The Deadman raised his hand to quiet his long time friend, "Glen," He smiled, "Believe friend when I say, I have become what I sought most. I am the Deadman."

Glen looked at him with a little curiosity, "Um…weren't you before?"

The Undertaker took a few steps closer, "You understand not, I am the Undertaker…"

Thunder and lightning danced around as his eyes turned pure white, Glen took few steps back as lightning danced in the Deadman's hands.

"Say that again?"

The Phenom stopped the thunder and his eyes turned back normal, the eyes didn't just roll back into his head as before, they really did turn pure white.

"Glen, had you not enjoyed your time as Kane, for real? Imagine! The brothers of Destruction! Come to reality and rule this forsaken world! Come now, I would not be able to do this without you."

"You have powers now and you want me to become Kane with you? Mark, where's Lucy? What does she think about all this?"

He grinned an uneasy smile, "My wife sleeps, she is weak with child. I need your help to protect my family from those who wish to harm them."

"She is pregnant?" Glen was surely surprised by this, so it was true.

"Yes, she is very weak right now, I fear that Heaven will come after her and our child. That is why I have become the Phenom, I need to protect them, and I need my brother Kane's help."

"Wow, you really have the power to make me into Kane? Again?"

The Deadman nodded, "This time, it would be permanent."

Glen thought for a moment, "Didn't Lucy say something about it disrupting the forces of the universe or something like that?"

"It matters not what the world thinks when those who proclaim they are of good would want to kill a child of innocence."

"Good point."

"Take my hand, brother." Said the Undertaker as he extended his arm out to Glen.

Glen took his hand, the world within himself turned into flames.

Chapter 5

Lucy was awakened by the sound of the door opening, she didn't remember falling asleep, but she sure needed the rest. She tried to raised herself again, she was at least able to stay up without vomiting.

Her husband, or part of him anyway, sat beside her on the bed, "Are you still ill?"

"Yes, I can't stand up, but at least I can hold my stomach…"

"I have news…" He kissed her lips, "My brother has joined us."

"Your brother? Which one?"

"My only brother, Kane."

Lucy looked up at him in confusement, now she knew there was something seriously wrong here, "Where is he?"

"He is exploring his new surroundings, he did state that he enjoyed his time in Hell. With his abilities within his power again, the Brothers of Destructions will be able to protect you."

"Honey, please, let me talk with them, I'm sure that there's just a misunderstanding. I don't believe that God would kill our baby…"

He pulled her face closer to his gently, "Lucifer, my beloved, do not be so naive to them! You would know that the son of god would do anything to stop our child's birth. He would call it sacrilege! He did kill me, you remember?"

She closed her eyes tight, the remembrance of her most devastating time, she hated to be reminded of it. She wowed that they would not hurt him again, but why was all of this happening?

"I remember…" She couldn't let him think for a moment she was against him, actually she really wasn't, just too many things did not make sense.

He pulled her close and held her tightly, "In time, my love, you will see that Heaven will always be a burden to us, unless we stop them first."

"Babe, we are talking about what you would call my family."

"We are the only family that you will need, You, I, our son, and of course, Uncle Kane…"

"Can I come in?" The creepy voice called out from the door.

Lucy looked up in fright as Kane himself walked into the room, the look of insanity plastered his face, this was definitely Kane, not funny Glen. The Big Red Machine was back, and this time it would be forever, she had guessed.

"I know lots of lullabies…Like rock a bye baby, on a tree top…" The deranged look of his eyes actually made Lucy feel quite uncomfortable.

"Glen?" Was she hoping too much?

"No," the red machine grinned, "Kane…uncle Kane…"

Kane has come to our hour of need, my wife." The Deadman grinned as well, "Now…my love… Necracomicon will have to be called to battle soon…"

"I haven't the strength yet…" She had to buy some time…for what?

Who was going to save her? Did she really need saving? Would her father send someone to kill her child? No…no he wouldn't do that…would he?

"Lucifer, do you trust me?" He pulled her head so he could look into her eyes.

"Yes…"

"Then call your blade to you. Command it to obey me, and I, along with Kane, will rid us of them…they will not harm you and our child."

Her eyes began to roll back into her head, she had fainted in his arms. The Undertaker checked her as he laid her back on the bed, she was sound asleep again.

"Is she alright?" Kane asked with concern in his voice.

"Her human body combined with her angelic force makes it hard for her to carry the child." The Deadman raised himself from the bed and began to wrap the blanket warmly around her sleeping form, "The body needs time to adjust to the needs of the child. In time, she will be bale to compensate for it. Until then, she will rest and as she rests, the child grows healthy."

The brothers began to move away from the bed, the Phenom turned to Kane.

"I need to leave for a while, I require you to stay here and look after my Lucifer. I do not want to leave her here alone. I trust that you can be here for her?"

"Of course, dear brother…" Kane grinned, "I'll be more than happy to tear apart the first angel that gets in our way. I enjoyed it a lot the last time. I did kill Samson himself!"

"Good!" It was not the Deadman's turn to smile, "Soon, Kane…I will posses the Sword of Death, and all of its mighty power! I will raise my undead army and we will march into Heaven, there will not be an angel alive after we attack! And then, My darling Lucifer will take her rightful place on her throne, and at my side…we will rule this world!"

Kane giggle like a small child, "Can I still have Antarctica?"

He stood there for a moment in confusement, "Sure…why?"

"I like penguins…"

Chapter 6

Michael walked around the throne room, he hadn't heard a word from his chosen one in a week. Just as he turned around, the Mexican was sitting in the throne, smiling a relaxed look.

"Hey esse! You look really stressed out, man! Hey, why don't you call a few muchachas and we get this party stared!"

"Edwardo!" Michael yelled, "Where have you been? There has been news of earth! The graves are releasing their dead and the waters are turning red with blood! The seven seals are being released and we are no closer into finding Lucifer!"

"You worry too much, esse!" Eddie grinned, "I am looking for her as we speak! All I have to do is just wait for a call and BAM! I have your little mujer!"

Michael just stared at him in disbelief, "You have someone else looking for her? Who in heaven did you find that would brave Hell if you were the only one who had volunteered?"

"Ah, you think too much! I have a fool proof plan! Trust me…" Eddie grinned that famous mischievous smile, " Latino heat will find your missing angel…no se preocupe!"

Michael looked around, "I will have to find Job, he will know what to do. I cannot seem to find him…" He looked back at Eddie in discussed, "I cannot imagine why he had chosen you for this…"

"My lord!" A woman angel, dressed in golden Roman armour, with matching sword and spear, she ran and stopped before the son of god and knelt, "I bring news of earth! The undead are beginning to form groups. They are not attacking anyone, just seeking out groups of their own kinds. We believe that his armies are beginning to form."

"Thank you Angelica, please, return to your post and keep us posted of other news. Remember, inform us immediately."

"Yes my Lord." She disappeared in a bright white light, Michael turned to Eddie, "I pray that you understand what the implements of your failure would achieve. All that we know of this world would be no more…under the vicious rule of an uncontained force of power."

Eddie looked back at the son of god in sadness, "You've never been laid before, have you?"

Chapter 7

The shaking of her body would have make her roll over and puke what ever she had ingested the last time she ate. Lucy opened one eye and jumped back in fright, Kane was towering over her with that insane look on his face.

"Are you awake? He asked her.

"Stay the fuck away from me…" Her head was spinning.

"Lucy, it's me, Glen…I'm here to help!"

She looked up at him, still wary of his presence, "I'm really confused."

"I came here to get you out, the powers that be above want you out of here, they even sent an old friend to get you, this was actually Eddie's plan!"

"Eddie's plan?" she asked, still unsure of everything.

"Yeah, Heaven sent Eddie down here to get me to come here and get your location. Eddie knew that it was just a matter of time before the Undertaker would come looking for his brother Kane. So, All I had to do was wait and find you, and now I can get Eddie here. I found a cavern that will lead us to Hell outside. Taker was able to give me all the same powers I had before, but I don't think like Kane, that's what probably has you confused."

Lucy smile and looked around, "What about Mark?""

"He's really lost it! He really thinks he's the Undertaker! He had to run out, so…while he's gone, I'll carry you out and then Eddie can find us and take us to Heaven!"

"What about the baby?" She asked, still unsure what to do.

"Lucy, I don't believe that God would harm your baby. I met him, he doesn't seem to be the type. Mike on the other hand…well, he's a different story. But anyways, I'll explain more to you once we're up there."

Lucy felt faint as Kane gently picked her up, the next time she woke up, she was laying on a golden bed, much too large for her frame.

She recognized the simple but elegant room, it belong to her Father, the All Mighty God.

"**I was wondering when you would wake up, my child."** She herd her father speak as he sat on one corner of his bed, **"How do you feel?"**

She moved her hand on her belly, she could still feel the tiny life so dependant on her.

"**Your child is fine, it is you that I am afraid for."**

"Was I a fool to believe that you would harm my child?"

He smiled softly, **"When one is confused and ill, it is very easy to tell her that the sky is green."**

"Why do I doubt you?"

"**Because as you test my patience, you test yourself as well. You area typical rebel daughter, there have been many young human women that still follow your ways. I accept that, I knew that you would be head strong and believe in your own ways, but I also believe that you understand the differences of what is right and what is wrong, I had hoped that I taught you well."**

"I am so confused right now, I still don't understand what happened."

"**I have some frightful news to tell you, my child. Some very frightening news. I pray that you have the will and the strength to prevail this."**

Chapter 8

Lucy drank a little of the ice cold water that was offered to her, she gave the glass back to one of the young servants, a new soul waiting for their wings often served as servants for the angels.

She turned to her father, who had not left her side after her last nap, "Can you at least give it to me straight, no prophecy talk?"

"**Oh course. You do understand that the man who had impregnated you is not your husband?"**

"Yes, he's calling himself the Undertaker, but it's still Mark in there."

"**Unfortunately, when he was going through his first attempt at the Ascension, somehow a bit of the power was captured inside of himself. His blood holds a rare small strain of angelic blood and that is how he was able to do this. For some unknown reason, he has been able to capture the power within Stonehenge and now he is after the power of Necracomicon."**

"But, Necracomicon will only obey me, I've tried to make it obey Michael before and it wouldn't."

"**Which makes us come to the reason you are with child. The Undertaker has found a way to confuse the blade. He can use your powers through the child. That is the reason you are weak, he is using your powers along side the powers of Stonehenge to raise his undead army. He requires only the sword to complete his entourage of horror upon Heaven. Lucifer, he knows the power your blade holds within. I am very afraid that he will use it and kill us all. Earth cannot survive his rule for long."**

"This is what you all warned me about, what happens when angels play with humans, doesn't mater what they did, it always gets fucked up, one way or another." She had never felt so much pain.

"**Forgive me child, but would you have listened to me? We both know you wouldn't have. And you did not. But yet, here we are now, we can no longer look into the past. But this can be stopped."**

She looked past him, "How?" Undead have no feelings, they cannot feel pain as we do and they do not fatigue. A hundred dead can bring down an angel and there are millions of them, it has been told that a few angels themselves become undead slaves…I have no idea what I've gotten us all into."

"**We must act, Lucifer. But I fear you will not like what has to be done."**

"Just tell me…"

"**You must call forth the blade. The sword does not just hold the power of gods, it was made of gods, being far more advanced than we, the old ones we had called them. The swords holds infinite power, power enough to kill gods. Such power was cast down to us, some used it for evil, some used it for good. The blade was drawn to creatures created from war, as was your birth. You did become a great warrior, a soldier unmatched. The blade claimed true to you. But it never told you its secrets, they were yours to discover. But now the Undertaker is aware of its power and will stop at nothing to claim it, the problem he has that it is the only thing that will kill him. The power he has claimed grows as the child grows."**

The father leaned closer to her**, "Lucifer, if your child is born, the Undertaker will become a god more powerful than I. His powers would be permanent and his link to our world granted by your child."**

"Are you saying that I have to kill my child?"

"**That is one way, or kill the father with your sword."**

"I have to choose, since the blade will obey me…"

"**And it is your child and husband we are talking about."**

"Could you leave me please?"

The all mighty kissed her on the forehead, **"You need rest, I will speak with you soon."**

He didn't look back at her as he left the room, he knew she didn't want to see her cry. He had hope that this wouldn't have come so soon, it seemed that this prophecy was pushed…they usually take centuries and generations to fulfil, but this one was going to fast, much too fast for his liking.

He entered his throne room when the mass of angels and one semi-human stood waiting for word on her condition.

The Father took his seat and looked at everyone**, "She has been given her choice, there is nothing much we can do but hope that she will chose wisely."**

"And what are you going to compensate for them?" Kane just blurted out, "It seems that they get shit on since they got together, and I don't think it's fare."

"**I understand your concern, they are your friends. But there is nothing we can do to compensate for the choice Lucifer is about to make."**

Chapter 9

Lucifer laid still as she pondered, the choice she had to make was simple, her husband or her child…and then what? What did she have to live for after that? Best to just do all three of them, if one had to die, then the two should just join them…why? She looked around the room, no one was with her.

She closed her eyes, and called to her blade. Necracomicon glowed within the darkness where it slept, no one could find it as it laid still within the foundation of the ranch. He had hidden it close to her, just in case she need it in a hurry.

The blade appeared before it's mistress and felt her discomfort, as she told hold of the hilt, she felt her strength renewed her body. If she was feeling fine, he must be feeling wonderful now.

Lucy sighed, there was no happy ending for her…or the ones she loves. The choice was very clear: To save Heaven and the world, one of them must die. Why? Why couldn't this have happened to someone else? Why them? All she ever wanted was what she had with Mark, love. Now, her poor Mark was lost somewhere in the depths of his mind, and this new danger had taken over. Mark had died once, it brought so much sadness and pain to his family, she couldn't bear for them to go through it again.

And her baby, the son that she never thought she would have. The life that was brought to her was a part of her, the child was growing inside of her body and woke up maternal instincts that she thought were never there. Their son was alive and eager to grow, she couldn't end it. The life was so important to her, her own little part of herself, she wanted to hold him so much in her arms. She could never harm her child. It seemed that life would have been easier on all of them if she had never walked into Vince McMahan's office and met Mark in the first place. They wouldn't be in this mess.

"Alright friend, I need to know all your secrets, now is the time for telling me." She called for her own powers, or what was left of them and called within the blade, the voices of many chimed together within, some words were heard, making no sense of anything really…then the feelings came…one by one, feelings of abilities made their way within her mind. Necracomicon began to reviled its secrets to its mistress, it obeyed her without question.

The door rang open as she snapped out of her spell, Michael was standing in silence as he starred at her, "Forgive me for disturbing you, but Father has called for you. It seems that the Undertaker is aware of your disappearance. The undead armies are making their way through Hell. He has control of the demons of Hell as well."

"It's time we take out the welcome wagon and meet him at the entrance of Purgatory." Lucifer was now able to stand without wanted to vomit of faint, the power of the sword eased her illness and gave her back her strength.

"Lucifer…" Michael looked at her with very sad eyes, "I know I have been against this from the beginning, but I cannot help but feel your loss through this…I am so very sorry."

"Really? Right now Michael, I don't give a fuck about you. I don't care if your upset that I am about to go and kill the one man that gave me the one thing I wanted! And I am going to kill him while I carry our child! You tell me if this goes beyond the ordinary apologies." She walked past him and opened the door leading to the great hall, "By the way, Mikey, I still blame you for this. If you wouldn't have killed Mark in the first place, none of this would have happened."

"You will never forgive me, will you?"

"If you want forgiveness, talk to father, that's his job. My job?" She raised her blade to her sight, "My job was always killing, that's what I do best."

Chapter 10

The almighty looked around his throne room and tried his best to smile and calm their nerves, his people were unsure and nervous that Hell would open up and attack them. Not all the angels in Heaven fought, most were only preachers and care takers who had never held a sword in their eternal life. At least he had a few who did and did it well.

Lucifer and Michael were his soldiers, now they had been reunited under dire circumstances but the Army of Heaven needed them to work together. Lucy would, she had agreed to that, Michael was glad for this opportunity, even thought it may never make his former love forgive his actions in the past. Two new warriors had joined their ranks. The late Eddie who was blessed to keep his memories and enjoy Heaven, Edie had given God his word that he would not let the Undertaker pass. The other, one half of the brothers of destruction, Kane had left his brother's side and joined Heaven, his new little nephew depended on him. And Lucy was a good friend to him, even though he didn't understand what exactly was going one. But he did know one thing, the Undertaker had to be stopped.

"**My children," The all mighty called out, "Now is the time of Revelations! The devil himself is approaching the gates of Heaven and will stop at nothing to destroy us."**

"Enough with the speech," Lucy called out as she stood in black armour that matched Michael's, "We haven't the time. As we speak, the army is approaching the exit to Heaven, I suggest that we stop talking and get the army out there and meet the enemy head on.!"

"What's the plan, Lucy?" Kane asked as he stood beside her.

"Like we have done before. Father, our battle tactics have been unmatched, I believed that if we separate our forces, keep one half in reserve and attack with the first half. I suggest to keep my army back until the Undertaker has made his presence known while fighting Michael's army."

"You believe that he will not lead his army?" Asked Michael.

"No, the Undertaker wouldn't, he'd let his pawns take the brunt of it and will come out when he thinks he's winning, or loosing." Kane voiced.

"Kane is right, we are not dealing with a mortal mind. The Undertaker is not mortal, at least not to himself. The monster is another persona of Mark's, his deadly one. We have to take precautions on dealing with him. And under no circumstances is anyone to attack him head on! The Deadman can battle well, he can use what ever knowledge he has and I know he can be a formidable foe." Lucy pulled out her blade, "Leave the Undertaker to me, I will deal with him."

"Are you sure you can do this?" Asked the father.

"What choice to I have? To save my son, I must kill my husband, nice choice." She leaned back on Kane.

"Mark wouldn't have it any other way…" Kane grinned as he hugged the angel.

"The time of battle is upon us…"Said Father as he looked back at his people, those who do not battle, stay hidden behind the gates of Heaven, Lucifer, Michael, take your armies and go forth, and I pray that you are victorious."

Lucy growled, "We will have victory."

Chapter 11

Fog, that is how they were hiding in plain sight. Lucy had moved her army to the west of the caverns that flowed into the fields of Heaven, that is where the dead were going to come from. Michael was already in position when the first wave of dead and demons came rushing out and began the war.

They could still see through the haze of their cover, the army of the dead was strong, they outnumbered the angels five to one. Lucy would never have guessed that there was that many dead on earth, but their leader was no where.

"Where do you think el hombre muerto is?" Eddie asked as he looked around.

"He's not far." Replied Kane, "Lucy? You do have a plan, right?"

"No…" Lucy shook her head, "I don't know if I could do it."

"No del oh!" Eddie slapped his head.

"You mean…kill Mark?" Kane asked.

"Yeah, I thought I could…but now…I don't know if my heart would let me."

"Now would be the time to find out…do you not think, my wife?"

Lucy, Kane, and Eddie spun around as the too familiar raspy voice called out from the hidden veils of the fog. He was here, using their own covering to hide himself.

"Mark?" Kane called out, "We want to help you…"

"Ha!" The voice called out again, "You who calls me brother! You! Take my wife and child from our home and deliver them to the enemy…betrayal does not go unpunished…"

The fog lifter out of Lucy's control, revealing that their army was surrounded by the dead, it seemed that the Undertaker was anticipating this and had caught the soldiers of Heaven off guard.

The Undertaker was standing before them, the demons and dead that obeyed him starred at their prey, waiting on their master's command to attack.

"Buen Plan!" Eddie giggled, "Hey Deadman, I make a great shoe buffer…if you need one for your court…"

Kane slapped the Latino upside the back of his head, "Shut up, Eddie."

The Deadman didn't bother with them, he was starring intensely at Lucy, who seemed that she couldn't move as she gazed into his eyes.

"Lucifer…" he called to her gently, "Why have you forsaken me? Do you not love me?"

Tears streamed down her face, "Please don't do this…please…"

"You know I must. For the good of our family, Heaven must be destroyed." He took a few steps towards her, "Lucifer, would you want our son to grow up without his father? Or the girls? You wouldn't let them go through life without me before…remember how little Cassidy would wait on the steps for our return? How happy she and Emily were when you returned me to them?"

The tears kept flowing, Lucy couldn't stop them as her heart was breaking, "Please…stop…"

He was just a few steps away from her, "Lucifer, come to me now, the ones of Heaven had forsaken you for far too long, I have been the only one that loves you for what you are. We can rule this world together, are we were meant to be." The sword was only a few feet away from his wanting hands, "Lucifer….I love you…"

"And you're still the master of mind games!" Kane shouted as he rammed his massive boot against the Deadman's face, knocking him down, "Lucy! You're no good right now! Get out of here! It's your sword he was after!"

Eddie grabbed the withering war lord and pulled her into the inside of their army as the warriors on the outside began to battle the unholy creatures.

"That Undertaker…he can still talk a good yarn!" Eddie tried to joke, but Lucy just starred back at him in confusement.

"I can't do it…Eddie…I can't kill him…" She wept as she held her blade close to her for comfort.

"Hey…take it easy esse…I'm sure your blood thirsty killing instincts will just come out once you start. You just need to start small…like hitting him in the foot or something small like that?"

"You are not being funny right now." She replied as the sound of battle rang around them, "Where's Glen?"

"Keeping his big brother occupied as we try to think of another plan."

She raised herself up and looked around, the armies were not doing so well, she had to act now, or all of Heaven and earth would be lost. She raised her sword up high into the air and called to it. The red eyes of the hilt began to glow as the bat wings extended outward, black and red swirling lights same from the blade and began to around Lucy's form. As the light vanished, Lucy was left, dressed in armour that was not of any world. It was black, but it seemed that if one would look at it, they could see stars and planets, it was like starring through a window while in space and looking back down to earth. It was a living armour, given to her by Necracomicon, to protect its mistress and her unborn child. Even though her heart was against what was to happen, she knew what she had to do.

"I'm ready…" She whispered.

Chapter 12

""Ready to join me or kill me?" The Undertaker asked as he walked up to his wife and former comrade.

"Where's Kane?" Eddie demanded, the Deadman grinned a malicious smile.

"What would I have done to my brother who betrayed me? He rests in Peace now."

Eddie was about to move between them but Lucy moved her hand to stop him, "This is my fight, Eddie."

She was standing just a few feet from him, Necracomicon was held tightly in her hands, "You won't stop this, will you?"

"No. Not before all of heaven is crushed, when earth will be under my rule, and you at my side with our child thriving."

"I can't let you do this…you know that?"

"I understand that you are still confused with your loyalties, but I have faith that after this is over, and you are securely back within my arms, I can persuade you to believe me that this was the right course of action."

"How can you say that? Look at all the death that is being created? For what? Why do you wish to rule? Are we together not enough?"

"No my love…" He could touch her now, take her close to him, "You know that they will always come for us, you know that your Father high in Heaven has done nothing but punish you for a crime that was never committed. He has wronged you and I have done nothing but to right it, for you. All I have done was for you…"

"But I did not want this war…"

"This war was necessary, they would never leave us alone, you have seen it with your very own eyes. Trust in our love, trust that I speak the truth…"

He had her now, all he had to do was take her in his arms and kiss her, she would never think twice about leaving him again. Just one kiss and she wouldn't care if Heaven lived of died, she always followed her heart, and he knew she loved him more than life itself.

He pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her, "Lucifer, I love you so terribly much…all I have ever done here was to make you free of their torment…was that so wrong?"

He could feel her breath now, he stroked her face, "I love you…"

A tear ran down her check, "…I love you…please…forgive me…"

He didn't feel the pressure as the black blade drove into his back, he hadn't noticed that the blade was released when he took her into his arms and moved silently behind him. At her mental command, Necracomicon speared into the Undertaker's back, the tip of the blade just resting on Lucifer's armour. Blood began to spurt out of his mouth as he looked onto his wife with eyes wide open in disbelief. Tears covered her eyes as she watched the life drain from his face, his life blood seeping from the corners of his mouth. They both fell on their knees, still in their death embrace.

The Undertaker touched her face once more and kissed her lips, "I still love you."

His eyes closed as his body slumped into her arms, she still held him, cradling his body close to hers. The blade pulled out of the body and floated to its mistress' side, unmoving as it waited for her next command.

Eddie walked over to her and knelt down beside her, "Lucy?"

"It's done." She said without a hint of emotion, the vacant look of her tear filled eyes told Eddie that she was in so much pain.

She began to rock the body gently, giving Necracomicon one more command, her final command. The blade moved quickly into the air and positioned the tip of the blade at her back.

"Um Lucy…I think your sword is trying to kill you."

"I have commanded it to kill me. I'm done Eddie. Mark is dead, I don't care anymore. I can't live without him, I won't."

"But…the baby? What about the baby?" Eddie didn't know how to handle a suicidal angel.

"I…miss him so much…I can't live without him…not again…" She cried as a gentle hand toughed her shoulder.

She looked up and saw the All mighty, his calm smile tried to give her some hope.

"**My dear Lucifer, I am so sorry for this."** He knelt on her other side and hugged her softly, **"I feel your sadness, my heart aches for you."**

She leaned over and kissed her love's cooling lips, "Again, this time…by my hands…"

"**Our paths are never the calm of gentle streams, ours is the roaring river, ever changing."**

"This is all my fault, if I had never fallen in love with him, he would still be alive, wouldn't he?" She looked back at her father for guidance, he had waited so long for that look, it was too sad that it came at this time.

"**Lucifer, what did you think of him when you first met him?"**

"I thought he was just another hairless monkey, but dumber. I didn't care for him much."

"**No, I would believe you didn't. You never had an issue with dispatching of humans during our time here. But you did live in his world for a short time…and that is when you fell in love with him."**

She wiped a tear away, "If I hadn't of falling for him…"

"**Child, you never decided that you were going to fall in love with him, it simply just happened. If he wouldn't have had good qualities about him, I know you would have never loved him. But you did, and that is very precious."**

"Right now father, I really just wish I had never met him, just so that he could live again."

Necracomicon moved away from its position behind her and hovered before her, all three looked up in confusement as the bat like wings of the hilt moved slowly back and forth, the red eyes glowed brightly.

Eddie looked at the two Heavenly bodies, "What is it saying?"

Father turned to Lucy, **"Child?"**

Lucifer starred intently at her sword, it was talking with her, or at least trying to send her a message. Necracomicon had never initiated contact with her before, she had never asked it to. The blade had always been surrounded in mysteries, only a few had revealed itself. The blade felt the pain its mistress was in, it would grant her wish.

"I can save him…all of us…" She took the sword in her hands and called forth her power.

"**How?"** Asked Father.

"Exactly as I wish,"

Her power touched the energy within the blade, the raw power of the ages rushed out, a blinking red and black spectres forming a grey like fog began to cover heaven quickly, within a matter of moments, all of heaven, Hell and even earth were covered in the thick grey like fog. Then, the fog formed into black shells, then began to crack as bright white light tried to escape through, The light blew away the hard pieces of shell and disintegrated them to nothingness.

As the light cleared all over the lands and air, there was no more reminisces of the wars, on heaven or on earth. The dead laid quietly in their graves, the angels played undetected in Heaven, the demons roamed mindlessly in Hell again. It seemed that the world was the way it was before the war, but it was much farther than that.

Chapter 13

The ranch house was quiet, not a soul was walking around. The horses were nestled in their hay beds as old Gruff slept comfortably on the pile of blankets that laid on the floor. The master of the house was fast asleep in his living room, until the little mouse that had climbed on the counter knocked the empty glass off the counter and caused it to crash on the floor in tiny pieces.

Mark immediately jumped up from his slumber on the couch and looked around in surprise. He spotted the mouse running away in fear on the counter, and the glass all over the floor. He yawned and stretched before retrieving the broom and dustpan, can't have old Gruff cut himself on that.

As he walked past the window, he looked out and thought he felt someone watching him. He opened the door and looked around outside, the daylight hid nothing from his sight, except the three angelic forms that stared back at him as they stood at the edge of the drive way.

They were all dressed in white robes as they watched the man look around again, then went back inside the ranch house and closed the door.

"You believe that this is the right course of action?" Michael asked.

"Yes I do." Answered Lucifer, "He will never remember me, today is the day he leaves to go meet Vince, but it will not be me he meets."

"I didn't know you can turn back time?" Eddie asked.

"We cannot, but Necracomicon can. Humans are affected by time, but those who are not mortal are not affected."

"Michael turned to her, "And the child?"

Lucifer smiled as she toughed her belly, "He was not affected, he will grow strong. I will raise him well, at least I hope I can."

"You will raise him without the father?"

"Yes Michael. All I want is for Mark to be happy, now he can. I feel terrible that he will never know that he has a son, or the love we shared. But he will also never remember the monster he became because of it. I fear that if we were to start over, it would just end the same, we can never be together again, it's too dangerous for him."

"Lucifer," Michael took her hand, "I will promise that I will help you raise your child in Heaven…"

Lucy pulled her hand away, "No Michael, just because I changed the past for Mark does not mean I will for you. I have decided that I will raise my son alone, and it will not be in heaven."

Michael was surprised, "Where will you raise him? Hell?"

"Oh course not!" Lucifer turned away from her former home, Eddie and Michael walked with her.

"Then, where are you going to raise him?" Asked Eddie.

"Either New York or Los Angelis, haven't decided yet." She replied.

"Earth?" Questioned Michael.

"This place isn't really a bad place to raise a kid, after all, he is the Devil's child." Lucy said with a smile, "And this is the Devil's playground."

The end.


End file.
